el otro lado de la luna
by hanae-rei
Summary: cambio radical de la historia playful kiss, que pasaría si Oh Ha Ni resultase ser prima perdida del príncipe de la mafia Song Woo Bin. y si Woo Bin al enterarse de que tiene una prima utiliza sus conexiones para buscarla, mientras que por otro lado Oh Ha Ni se ve obligada a vivir con la familia baek y sufrir por el amor unilateral hacia Baek Senung Jo quien solo juega con ella
1. Chapter 1

**holas! pos aqui haciendo fic de playful kiss+boys before flowers, este fic resulto de una loca idea que se me dio cuando me estaba bañando XD, porque decidi hacer un crossover de estos dos fantasticos doramas.. pos sencillo me encantan ademas quiero que oh ha ni expanda sus horizontes y deje de ser tan rogona! por dios! apesar de que amo la pareja de playful kiss admito que me molesto mucho como ha ni sufria por el idiota de seung jo que solo se burlaba de ella y la trataba mal! asi que decidi hacer este fic, y porque se me ocurrio que ha ni es prima de woo bin, pues quiero que ella conosca a los F4 de manera original! las parejas ya estan decididas! **

**independiente mente de esto quiero con este fic dejarles una moraleja!.. ok ya mucho hablar ahora a leer!**

cambio radical de la historia playful kiss, que pasaría si Oh Ha Ni resultase ser prima perdida del príncipe de la mafia Song Woo Bin. y si Woo Bin al enterarse de que tiene una prima utiliza sus conexiones para buscarla, mientras que por otro lado Oh Ha Ni se ve obligada a vivir con la familia baek y sufrir por el amr unilateral hacia Baek Senung Jo quien solo la trata con indiferencia.

* * *

_**capitulo 1: voy encontrarla!**_

**_SONG WOO BIN:_**

el playboy de los F4 , Song Woo Bin se encontraba desconcertado, se habia revelado algo que por años estuvo guardado, y a pesar de que no podría tomarse como un ultra secreto era algo importante que fue olvidado y no rememorado hasta este momento.

Resulta que Woo Bin el príncipe de la mafia tenia una prima la cual había olvidado por completo.

-asi que tengo una prima que no conozco?- dijo desconcertado Woo Bin mientras jugaba insistentemente con sus manos tratando de comprender todo lo recién revelado.

-en realidad si la conoces, cuando eran pequeños ambos solían jugar juntos y eran realmente muy unidos... sin embargo al morir tu tía, tu pequeña prima sufrió una especie de shock, fue demasiado ya que se negaba a volver a vernos , a comer, a siquiera moverse y no parecía tener sentimiento alguno prácticamente se había convertido en una muerta. todo el sufrimiento de la pequeña le dolió mucho a su padre así que la alejo de todo lo que le podría recordar a su madre. sin embargo el día que tu prima pareció reaccionar finalmente a ese shock ella al parecer se había olvidado de todo hasta de su propio padre.- fue contestada su pregunta- y por lo que sabemos hace uno meses tu prima y su padre perdieron su casa por un sismo que a pesar de ser pequeño derrumbo la casa que estaba mal construida- finalizo.

todo esto era demasiado, ahora resultaba que tenia una tia muerta, una prima de la cual ni se acordaba pero que eran unidos cuando eran mas pequeños y de la cual no se tenia ni idea de su paradero y para finalizar con la cereza del pastel su prima perdida y su padre habían perdido su hogar meses atrás y hasta ahora se enteraba. no sabia como reaccionar, pero había algo que el principie de la mafia tenia claro y era que tenia que encontrar a su prima y si fuese o no necesario la ayudarla a ella y su padre en lo que mas pudiera, se sentía culpable, el que sabia cada cosa que sucedía con sus amigos y los protegía a capa y espada de lo que pudiera dañares, se preocupada por ellos pero no fue capaz de cuidar a su prima una chica que era de su familia y que compartían a parecer compartían un lazo sanguíneo , pero ahora no podía prestarle atención a la culpabilidad ni al remordimiento, tenia que iniciar con la búsqueda ahora mismo.

-cual es el nombre de mi prima- pregunto, no recordaba su nombre ni mucho menos su rostro y se sentía como si estuviera en el mismo limbo de la propia ignorancia.

-su nombre es Oh Ha Ni pero no se cual es ahora su paradero, solo se que aun continúan en seul según sus informes financieros pero nada mas ni siquiera la residencia en la que se encuentran. -el hombre se levanto y saco del librero que que parecía ser un gran tomo con dibujos algo infantiles a su parecer teniendo en cuenta que le pertenecía a su mismo padre. -ten ...creo que esto te ayudaría a recordarla un poco- se lo entrego sin demora a Woo Bin quien inmediatamente lo abrió descubriendo que era un album de fotos familiares donde se podían apreciar las fotos de una niña y un niño, se reconoció a si mismo y supuso que la niña era su prima 'Oh Ha Ni'. el príncipe de la mafia siguió observando las fotos en las que en su mayoría se veían a ambos niños jugando y sonriendo, hasta que se encontró con la foto de una hermosa mujer acompañando a ambos niños que estaban sonriendo

\- esa mujer que ves ahí es tu tía- siguió reparando en las fotos y en sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa ahora recordando un poco al menos a su pequeña prima, como solían jugar, como el solía molestarla halando le las coletas que casi siempre llevaba cuando iba a su casa y como esta le respondía con un puñetazo, ahora estaba decidido la encontraría al terminar la semana y volverían a ser el par de primos unidos que alguna vez fueron.

'voy a encontrarla' fue lo que pensó Woo Bin justo después de salir del despacho con el album de fotos en sus manos.

* * *

_**Oh Ha Ni:**_

ahora lo comprendia ese beso que Seung Jo le dio no significo nada para el... solo era una broma, se estaba burlando de ella, pero es que acaso a el le costaba pensar en los sentimientos de Ha Ni como se sintio ella con aquel beso?, lo que para Ha Ni era algo especial y hermoso, para Seung Jo solo habia sido un juego, un estupido juego que mas bien podria tomarse como un beso para aumentar su ego,y demostrar que ella era debil ante el, pero porque de nuevo jugaba con ella, porque las cosas tenian que ser asi.

Ha Ni se sentia tan estúpida, tan impotente, de nuevo se habia ilusionado, habia ido al cielo volando con sus ilusiones para luego caer y estrellarse contra la irremediable realidad...Seung Jo no la quería, era bastante obvio pues sus acciones de indiferencia se lo demostraban, pero claro como tonta que era seguia persiguiendo a aquel chico que no le daba ni la hora, que la trataba como la peor de las molestias, que acaso le costaba tratarla un poco mejor, un poco de caballerosidad no estaba de mas no? ella sabia que ella misma atraía los problemas y de vez en cuando podia ser algo molesta pero ese petulante y frio de Seung Jo no solo se lo recordaba a cada momento si no que tambien le dejaba bien claro que la queria a metros.

porque ella no podia dejar de quererlo se pregunto asi misma, le dolia, le dolia ver como el la seguia tratando como un estupida, si bien lo admitia ella no era perfecta y tampoco tenia un IQ de 200 pero ella tenia sus sentimientos, su humanidad, cosa que claramente a Seung Jo le faltaban, pero algo que le dolio mas fue escuchar de la misma boca de Seunj Jo que el nuca la haría su novia que primero loco a estar junto a Ha Ni.

algo le quedo bastante claro a Ha Ni en ese momento y era que por mas caracol de noe que fuera no podia andar mendigando amor que nunca se le iba a entregar. pero como podía hacer para olvidarle... enserio era tan difícil, vivian en la misma maldita casa, se veían en el desayuno y en la cena, sus malditas habitaciones estaban una junto al otra, Ha Ni se sentía la persona con la peor suerte del mundo y para terminar ommoni no dejaba de presionarlos para que estuvieran juntos, es mas ya ni siquiera se sentía en el derecho de llamar a la señora Baek ommoni, pero sabia que no podria hacerlo ya que fue la misma señora Baek la que se lo pidio personalmente y bueno admitamos lo a ella no se le puede negar nada, aveces se preguntaba si la señora Baek era una manipuladora profesional y si asi fuese nadie se salva!

Ha Ni decidio salir a caminar queria aclarar su mente, ademas de que Seung Jo tuvo la osadia de llevar a Hae Ra a la casa, y tratarla con mas caballerosidad en 5 minutos de lo que la habia tratado a ella en todo el tiempo conviviendo juntos, queria quedarse y espiar que hacían esos dos pero no le veia el caso, al fin y al cabo que? ganaba con hacer eso... parecer mas acosadora de lo que ya parecia.. no! sin duda alguna no haría eso ya bastante mal tenia su reputación en la escuela por andar persiguiendo a Seung Jo hasta el cansancio no queria empezar la universidad siendo conocida con la chica acosadora de Seung Jo.

Ha Ni salio de su habitación encontrándose lo que no queria ver, a Seung Jo y a Hae Ra demasiado cerca leyendo un par de libros, mientras que por momentos comentaban una que otra cosa sobre el proyecto, pero bueno ella no podia hacer nada, ni siquiera podia reclamar, ademas Seung Jo ya se lo habia dicho.. que no los molestase, pues eso iba a hacer iba a salir a caminar y dejar a un lado por lo menos por corto tiempo sus penas amorosas.

llevaba su bolsa en la mano pero decidio dejar el celular, no queria que nadie la molestara, sabia que ommoni apenas se diera cuenta que salio la llamaria para decirle que vuelva y que estuviera pendiente de Seung Jo y Hae Ra, era en lo que menos queria pensar, camino con la cabeza en alto tratando de demostrar que tenia mas orgullo y amor propio del que verdaderamente tenia, sintio la mirada de ambos sobre ella, pero trato de ignorarlo en la mas posible medida, se encamino hacia las escaleras, pero cuando estaba por tocar el primer escalón la voz de Seung Jo la detuvo.

-a donde vas?- pregunto con su tono frio pero autoritario que le indicaba que tenia que estar a su merced o bueno eso fue lo que penso Ha Ni en ese momento, se pregunto entonces como pudo enamorarse de aquella persona tan.. tan..argh no habia no palabras para expresarlo.

\- como si te importara realmente- contesto secamente, y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenia para bajar la escalera rapido y no detenerse a disculparse por su tono de voz y contestación. bajo y en la sala se encontro a Eung Jo solo se limito a despedirse- voy a salir un rato... nos vemos luego- Eung Jo solo asintio restandole importancia, Ha Ni sintio algunas pisadas en las escalera asi que entro en panico y salio como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces. ahora que habia salido de esa casa no le importaba nada! queria despejarse y mandar su amor por Seung Jo al carajo anque fuera solo por un rato.

ya habia caminado un por algunas calles de seul, respirado el aire fresco que los arboles de esa zona adinerada de seul le proporcionaba, depronto escucho un quejido, asi que busco con la mirada hasta que encontró a una pobre niña que no pasaba de los 12 años sentada en el piso sollozando, Ha Ni sin demora se acerco a la pequeña niña para ayudarla, poco le importaba si la conocía sabia que tenia que ayudarla.

-tienes algo, quieres que te lleve al hospital!?- pregunto alarmada Ha Ni quien se habia agachado para poder mirar la la niña y ver que tenia, la niña se encontraba palida casi podia decirse que parecia un fantasma.

-du..duele..- dijo la niña para luego apretarse la zona del estomago.

-quieres que te lleve a hospital?- le pregunto aunque era estupido era mas que obvio que tendria que llevarla sin embargo la niña negó y entre tartamudeos y quejidos de dolor dijo que a una cuadra de ahi habia un pequeño consultorio y que seria mas rapido que ir a un hospital. -esta bien, te ayudare a levantar- le dijo Ha Ni pero al intentar levantarla la niña solto un terrible quejido de dolor y comenzo a sollozar mas, entonces Ha Ni sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde levanto a la niña que no estaba muy pesada. algo soportable para la fuerza de Ha Ni y con rapidez camino con la niña cargarda al consultorio, pudo ver cual era el consultoria ya que apesar de verse que era una edificacion mas bien normal se veía que estaba especializada para atender a las personas enfermas , sin demora entro empujando la puerta con su espalda para no hacerle daño a la niña que ni conocía su nombre, entro sorprendiendo a muchos ancianos que se encontraban en la sala de espera.

-porfavor ayudenme!- dijo Ha Ni lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuera quien fuera el que atendiera la escuchase y la ayudase.

detrás del mostrador salio un hombre canoso y con mirada preocupada.

-rapido pasa por aqui- le dijo y la hizo pasar atravez del mostrador a un cuarto especializado para consultas, puso a la niña que sollozaba y se quejaba del dolor en la camilla. -que es lo que le sucede a la niña?- pregunto el hombre mientras se posicionaba al lado de la camilla mirando a la niña que se retorcia de dolor en la camilla.

-por lo que se ella tiene algún tipo de dolor en el abdomen asumo que tal vez intestinal y esta extremadamente pálida pero ademas de eso no se nada mas, la encontré a una cuadra de aquí en el suelo quejándose de dolor- dijo Ha Ni muy preocupada que solo vio como opción sostener la mano de la niña como apoyo, la niña le apretaba fuerte la mano, por lo que había comprendido que la niña estaba sufriendo.

-no eres familiar suya?-pregunto en hombre mientras comenzaba a sacar cosas de algunas gavetas.

\- no, no lo soy solo la encontre .. porfavor ayudela señor ella esta sufriendo mucho- dijo Ha Ni con un tomo preocupado mientras que con la otra mano que tenia libre le acariciaba la cabeza a la niña.

-se que estas preocupada pero por favor espera afuera en la sala de espera- dijo en hombre, Ha Ni le acaricio maternal mente la cabeza a la niña, después se soltó del agarre de la niña y salio no sin antes de darle una ultima mirada a la niña.

acato la orden del hombre que parecía ir por la tercera edad, salio y se sentó al lado de una anciana regordeta que la miraba con preocupación.

-la niña se encuentra bien?-pregunto la señora regordeta a su lado con mirada preocupada pero aun amable.

-realmente no lo se pero espero que esta bien- dijo Ha Ni con mucha preocupación en la voz

-no eres su hermana?- pregunto amablemente la señora.

-no señora, encontré a la niña en la calle y la traje lo mas rápido que pude-respondió Ha Ni mientras posaba la mirada en el mostrador

-omo! que horror que hacia una niña enferma en la calle- dijo la señora con los ojos abiertos.

-eso mismo me pregunto yo- respondio Ha Ni mintrs volvia a posar la mirada en la señora

-pero gracias a dios la trajiste..sabes hoy en dia no hay personas amables, siendo otra persona seguro seguia su camino-dijo la señora con una sorisa muy dulce, le recordaba un poco a su abuela, Ha Ni solo se limito a sonreir timidamente.

minutos después Ha Ni ya estaba conversando con todos los ancianos que se encontraban ahi, se podria decir que hablaban amenamente, pues los ancianos le contaban historia viejas, se quejaban del vandalismo y de los muchachos de ahora y le felicitaban por ese acto de humildad con la niña, pero aun tenia la preocupación por el estado de la niña. el hombre que atendio a la niña salio y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, Ha Ni se disculpo con los ancianos por tener que dejarlos y siguió a hombre, entraron al consultorio y Ha Ni vio a la niña dormida, parecia un angelito Ha Ni no se aguanto las ganas y le acaricio la cabeza sintiendo su sedoso cabello negro.

-la niña ahora esta estable solo era efectivamente dolo intestinal causado por mala evacuación pero hay que tener cuidado pues puede pasar a ser algo mas grave, le di algo para que le calmase el dolor y eliminara el pequeño taponamiento intestinal , por ahora solo necesita reposo-

-gracias, muchas gracias enserio estaba tan preocupada!- dijo Ha Ni mientras le sonreia con agradecimiento al señor que habia atendido la niña.

-pero al parecer no eres su familiar asi que hay que esperar que ella se despierte para poder llevarla a su hogar- dijo en hombre mientras se acomodaba las gafas con marco grueso.

-claro no hay problema yo me quedare con ella hasta que despierte- dijo Ha Ni para despues tomar asiento en la silla que habia junto a la camilla.

-esta bien, gracias.. y fue muy lindo de su parte traerla aquí se que no hay muchas personas amables en el mundo y siendo otra persona hubiera ignorado a la niña, pero no solo la trajiste si no que ademas atino un poco en la clase de padecimiento de la niña- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que mostraba que estaba orgulloso de Ha Ni por su linda accion.

-no hay de que... sabe señor cuando la vi sentada en el suelo algo dentro de mi se movió, supe que tenia que ayudarla y como pude saque fuerzas y la cargue hasta aqui...- dijo Ha Ni con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba con ternura a la niña.

-hey chica, sabe algo creo que usted tiene material para ser una enfermera... ¿de casualidad no desea entrar en esa clase de carrera?-

-¿que? ¿yo enfermera? no señor eso no es posible- dijo Ha Ni mientras movía las manos frenéticamente.

-eh? ¿porque?-

-mire señor yo soy extremadamente torpe se lo aseguro y que con lo tonta que soy terminare matando a algun paciente! ademas por el momento estoy en la carrera de literatura.- dijo mientras miraba avergonzada a otro lado, el señor se carcajeo.

-bueno lo que usted diga- dijo en señor mientras comenzaba a caminar para ir a la sala de espera - porcierto niña cual es su nombre?-

-mi nombre? es Oh Ha Ni- respondio volviendo a poner la mirada en el señor.

-pues bien señorita Oh Ha Ni dejeme decirle algo, usted no me parece que sea tontay las torpeza es algo muy normal y puedes salir de ella con practica y mucho esfuerzo.. y pienso que usted seria una gran enfermera, por la forma en la que trato a esa niña, una persona que desea ser enfermera no solo tiene que ser lista o ágil también hay algo mas importante que la compone y es el deseo de ayudar a los demás, ese deseo a querer curar el sufrimiento ajeno - dijo el señor con una sonrisa antes de salir.

Ha Ni se quedo meditándolo... ser enfermera no le parecía tan mala idea... pero ella era tonta ya se lo había dicho todo el mundo, aunque es cierto el esfuerzo y la practican hacen al maestro.

-enfermera...- susurro Ha Ni antes de dejarse caer dormida junto a la niña.

* * *

_**SONG WOO** **BIN:**_

el príncipe de la mafia se sentía tan agradecido de tener todas esas conexiones pues ahora gracias a ello ahora podría saber sobre el paradero de su prima Oh Ha Ni, y no solo eso si no ver también como llevo su vida desde el día en que la dejo der ver hasta ahora.

Woo Bin al ver las fotos comenzó a recordar cosas que no se podía creer que fuese capaz de olvidarlas, el como diablos se había olvidado de Oh Ha Ni su prima a la cual tanto quiso y protegio apesar de ser el mismo quien la molestaba en el pasado. y como olvidar a su hermosa tia la cual adoraba y lo consentia a a el y a Ha Ni.

ahora el tenia toda la información sobre la vida de su querida prima en un folder entre sus manos.

no la volvería a perder porque Oh Ha Ni era practicamente su hermana, era su familia y apesar de no haberla recordado si no hasta hace poco el mismo se dio cuenta de que aun le conservaba cariño.

* * *

_**OH HA NI:**_

Ha Ni no estuvo consiente de cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero si sabia que debia ser tarde, hace solo un momento que se habia despertado o mas bien la habian despertado.

sin duda alguna a pesar de haber sido despertada debía admitir que era una buena forma de despertar, ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Seung Jo no fue lo primero que apareció en sus pensamientos, Ha Ni estaba en medio de uno de sus locos sueños donde estaba ella con un vestido de enfermera y una jeringa gigante persiguiendo a pie grande vestido con un tutu y tenis deportivos, hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz, como cualquier persona normal envió un manotazo golpeándose ella misma la nariz y sin éxito de detener el cosquilleo, ademas de que comenzó a escuchar risas cerca suyo, abrió los parpados pesadamente y levanto la cabeza mientras aun se escuchaba las risas, Ha Ni solo podía distinguir dos manchas borrosas, una mucho mas grande que la otra, se rasco los ojos hasta que pudo aclarar su visión, primero diviso a la niña que hace unas horas antes había llevado allí, la niña tenia un buen aspecto, se veía saludable y sonriente, después al girar un poco mas su mirada casi se cae de la silla, vio a un chico que era muy similar a Seung Jo pero gracias a dios observo bien después de rascarse los ojos insistentemente y vio que no era Seung Jo, si hubiese sido el ahora mismo quien sabe que hubiera hecho, la niña y el chico que parecía solo un poco mayor que Ha Ni le sonrieron al verla despierta y se rieron con complicidad, Ha Ni entonces noto que en la mano del chico había una pluma ahora tenia sentido.. el le molesto la nariz con la pluma para despertarla.

-hasta que despiertas- dijo con una sonrisa y un tono juguetón el chico.. lo que le terminaba de confirmar a Ha Ni que no era Seung Jo quien estaba frente a ella, ademas de que sus facciones eran un poco mas marcada que las de Seung Jo, tenia el cabello castaño claro largo, con sonrisa y ojos amables, y claro cabe destacar que se veía un poco mayor, no tanto, a lo mucho dos o tres años. Ha Ni solo se limito a sonreirle tímidamente al chico hasta que la niña le llamo su atención halando le la manga de la camisa.

-noona gracias por traerme me encuentro mejor gracias a ti.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa, Ha Ni le sonrio.

-umm no hay de que..- dijo mientras le sonreía a la niña. -pero creo que es hora de llamar a tus padres es mejor que descanses en casa- dijo Ha Ni mientras buscaba en su bolso su celular hasta que recordó que lo había dejado en la casa de los Baek quiso golpearse en la cara por que precisamente se le dio la gana de dejar el celular hoy en la casa.

-por eso no hay problema, ya llamamos a su madre y ahora debería estar en camino- contesto el muchacho.

-ya veo- dijo Ha Ni con una sonrisa dirigida al chico. -ah si.. mi nombre es Oh Ha Ni..- se presento al chico y de paso a la niña con una sonrisa.

-soy Yoon Ji Hoo..- dijo el chico con una matadora sonrisa y con sus ojos tan brillantes y amables, para Ha Ni en ese momento le pareció ver un verdadero príncipe con capa y corona.

-yo soy Gung Min Jee- se presento la niña de nuevo llamando la atención de Ha Ni.

al terminar de hablar la niña una mujer entro al consultorio apurada y con preocupación marcada en el rostro, la mujer al ver a la niña corrió a su lado.

-Min Jee!- exclamo la mujer que se veia que estaba por los treinta.

-ommoni!- dijo la niña con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro, la mujer abrazo a su hija mientras que Ha Ni y Yoon Ji Hoo miraban la escena con ternura.

-oh! mi pequeña Min Jee no sabes lo preocupada que estaba apenas supe vine corriendo- dijo la mujer mientras aun abrazaba a su hija.

-perdón por preocuparte...vamos a casa si?- dijo la niña

-claro mi pequeña..- dijo la mujer para después dejar de abrazar a su hija y mirar a Ha Ni..-tu fuiste quien la trajo aqui?- pregunto la mujar a Ha Ni quien solo asintio con timidez -gracias...muchas gracias por ayudar a mi pequeña- la mujer le miro con agradecimiento mientras tomaba la mano de su hija quien ya estaba a su lado.

-gracias de nuevo por ayudarme noona.- le dijo la niña a Ha Ni

* * *

_**BAEK SEUNG JO:**_

Seung Jo aun se sentía algo sorprendido por la contestación de Ha Ni, el estaba acostumbrado a que ella se mostrase sumisa, le sonriera de manera tonta y que contestara dulcemente, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, ella le había contestado de una manera tan seca, no se lo podia creer, pero no solo estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba sumamente molesto, desde que ommoni se había dado cuenta que Ha Ni salio a quien sabe donde, se había tornado realmente fastidiosa la situacion, ommoni estaba totalmente desesperada por la "desaparicion" de Ha Ni, caminaba en circulos para aqui y para alla, Seung Jo estaba seguro que un poco mas y hacia un hoyo en el suelo, al principio ommoni no dejaba de marcarle a Ha Ni pero momentos despues se dio cuenta que Ha Ni habia dejado el celular.'estupida' penso Seung Jo cuando se dio cuenta de esto, ommoni varias veces lo molesto y trato de obligarlo a que fuese a buscarla, sin embargo el se negó, ahora se suponía que estaba haciendo un trabajo con Hae Ra, no podia preocuparse por alguien tan tonta como Ha Ni, ademas de seguro Ha Ni estaba con alguna de sus amigas o en el restaurante de su padre, porque preocuparse? ademas no estaba ella lo suficientemente grandecita para que el tuviera que ir a buscarla? ella podría encontrar el camino a casa y llegaria bien, o amenos eso era lo que pensaba Seung Jo. poco menos le podía importar Ha Ni en ese momento.

* * *

**_SONG WOO BIN:_**

el principie de la mafia después de haber leído la investigación sobre Ha Ni se encontraba tranquilo, ahora sabia que Ha Ni estaba a salvo, viviendo en la casa de un viejo amigo de su padre, Ha Ni ya casi había estado viviendo un año en la casa de los Baek según la investigación, ahora ella estaba en la universidad en la facultad de literatura, sin embargo habia algo que le preocupaba pero eso tendría que preguntárselo directamente a su prima, aunque ganas usar sus conexiones e investigarlo no le faltaban.

Woo Bin ahora se encontraba de camino al restaurante del padre de Ha Ni, quería hablar con el, preguntarle algunas cosas sobre su prima, pero sobre todo saber si su prima aun lo recordaba, quería estar seguro, ya que apesar que no iba con su estilo el ahora no podía ir directo donde Ha Ni, si es que ella no le recordaba la asustaría y se iría al carajo "el reencuentro familiar".

esta vez Woo Bin decidió entrar con discreción, no queria armar un espectáculo, el aun estaba en peligro de ser reconocido y ahora lo que menos quería era atraer una multitud. al entrar pudo encontrar facilmente a el señor Oh asi que se acerco con cuidado, el señor Oh se estaba tan concentrado que ni cuenta se dio de su presencia, Woo Bin tambien pudo divisar en la cocina a ese chico que segun la investigación estaba detrás de su prima y que tenia un fuerte enamoramiento por ella, asi que lo mando a investigar solo para estar seguros de que su prima estuviera bien.

-disculpe señor tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle- dijo Woo Bin que habia esperado para hablar con el, el señor Oh no le reconoció en el mismo instante, pero al detallar mas a Woo Bin se puso tan pálido como una hoja, sin duda nunca se espero ver a Woo Bin tan pronto, y aunque le dolió mucho a el señor Oh separarlos a Ha Ni y a Woo Bin lo hizo por el bien de su pequeña hija.- veo que me recuerdas- dijo Woo Bin al ver su palidez y su expresión.

-ooh muchacho que haces aqui?- pregunto ya tomando un poco mas de color el señor Oh, ya relajando las facciones, siendo sincero el señor Oh ya se esperaaba que algun dia bien sea Woo Bin o Ha Ni recordase algo de su infancia y buscase al otro aunque sinceramente rezo por mucho tiempo para que ese dia llegara mas tarde que nunca, pero nada podia hacer ya, le habia ocultado a SU HIJA por mucho tiempo la existencia de un primo que la queria y cuidaba. el señor Oh solto un suspiro y se acomodo en la silla frente a Woo Bin, sabia que el muchacho tenia muuucho que preguntar. -.. ya me imagino porque viniste no?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Woo Bin solo sonrio.

* * *

**_OH HA NI:_**

Ahora Ha Ni se sentia tan agradecida de haber salido, no solo habia ayudado a una persona, en este caso una niña, si no que también habia conocido personas interesantes y hasta se había interesado en algo que no era Seung Jo, gracias al señor que le atendió habia descubierto la enfermería, ademas de conocer a Yoon Ji Hoo que resulto ser todo un caballero de brillante armadura.

Yoon Ji Hoo como buen caballero se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, y despues de mucha insistencia Ha Ni acepto y se fue con Ji Hoo dejando la promesa de volver al consultorio, Ha Ni no podia estar mas feliz, hasta trabajo le habian ofrecido, ella no muy segura pidio hasta el dia de mañana para poder pensárselo aunque sin duda muy dentro de si ya tenia la respuesta. ahora iba junto a Ji Hoo oppa a su casa, auque había un gran silencio pero claro esta ella no estaría dispuesta a romperlo, apenas le acababa de conocer por dios, que pensaría de ella si comenzara a hablar como cacatua.

-trabajaras con mi abuelo?- pregunto el joven a su lado, cuyas horas antes había estado conversando y se había dado cuenta de que estaba estudiando medicina.

-umm.. pues sabes me encantaria.. pero..-hablo Ha Ni dejando la frase inconclusa

-pero?- alento Ji Hoo.

-...en verdad soy realmente torpe y tonta.. me lo dicen mucho.. y seguro terminare haciendo demasiados desastres y causándole problemas a tu abuelo-contesto muy apenada Ha Ni, Ji Hoo solto un par de carcajadas que intento tapar con su mano sin embargo fueron escuchadas por Ha Ni-te estas burlando de mi?- pregunto indignada Ha Ni al escuchar la melodiosas carcajadas de Ji Hoo.

\- no es eso... es solo que me parece algo tonto preocuparse por eso- contesto Ji Hoo que a pesar de que para el ya no era fácil entablar una conversación con alguna chica que no fuese ni Gaeul o Jan Di, se sentía cómodo hablando con Ha Ni.

mientras ambos iban caminando y Ha Ni a pesar de conocer hace poco a Ji Hoo le hacia pucheros, en su camino se cruzo una pareja que estaban besandose con tan profundo amor, Ha Ni al principio se sorprendio pero después su rostro mostro tristeza, recordo aquel beso jugueton que le habia dado Seung Jo, se sintio de nuevo herida y estupida, y sin previo aviso las lagrimas comenzaron a salir. por otro lado Ji Hoo no le parecio nada decente que se estuviesen besando a mitad de la calle aunque no le podia importar menos, al fin y al cabo ni les conocia pero cuando comenzo a escuchar un jimoteo fue cuando se dio cuanta de que su acompañante estaba llorando.

-que sucede porque lloras?- pregunto Ji Hoo preocupado, Ha Ni solo señalo su pecho.

-duele..duele mucho- dijo entre sollozos que comenzaban a brotar por su garganta.


	2. Chapter 3

**bueno pos aqui el capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste y gracias por todos sus reviews hermosos que son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, bueno ahora se que estoy siendo algo mala con seung jo pero en mi defensa el se lo merece por tratar tan mal a ha ni y por jugar con ella, ba a escribir hasta la parte del reencuentro pero me dio flojera ademas de que ya e tenido muuy abandonado otro fic asi que bueno espero que se conformen con este jaja XD y que dejen reviews que me animen para seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

**_SONG WOO BIN:_**

Woo Bin sentia algo de decepcion.. aunque bueno el tampoco tenia derecho ya que el tambien habia olvidado a su prima, ademas de que las razones de su prima eran justificadas, Ha Ni, su linda y adorable prima de igual modo le habia olvidado, aun resonaban en su cabeza las palabras del señor Oh.. o mas bien su tio.

'...yo sabia que este dia llegaría, el dia de que alguno de los dos recordara al otro y lo buscara, me alegro de que hayas suido tu...pero se que te sentirás decepcionado...temo decirte que Ha Ni no te recuerda...ella perdió la memoria tiempo despues de que su madre muriera...como recuerdas o talvez no nuestra Ha Ni dejo de ir a tu casa, dejo de comer, estaba muerta en realmente doloroso para todos verla asi..hasta para ti ... asi que decidi cortar los lazos por un tiempo...solo mientras su corazon se curaba de la perdida...pero un dia a otro dejo de recordarlos a todos, hasta a mi me había olvidado..supongo que debio ser algo propio de ella, como una especie de defensa..realmente no lo se... pero te digo algo muchacho si la vas a ir con ella te pido que seas lo mas sutil posible.. no sabemos como pueda reaccionar'

sutileza? enserio?...estamos hablando del principe de la mafia... ahora su super y exótico plan de reencuentro (cabe decir que habia despilfarro de dinero) se habia ido todo por el caño..pero bueno el tenia que entender, tenia que ser sutil si no quería causarle un desequilibrio emocional y mental a su prima..era triste no poder hacer un reencuentro super exotico con viaje incluido y todo pero bueno talvez despues de hacer que Ha Ni lo recordase le contaría a sus amigos los F4 y juntos harían una super fiesta de magnitudes exageradas.

ademas tenia muchas ventajas, Woo Bin ahora no solo tenia la ayuda de el padre de Ha Ni si no también fotos que le respaldaban ademas de la información de su prima y hasta la dirección donde recidia con la familia Baek.

era tarde, Woo Bin quería correr para ver a su prima pero no podia darse ese lujo ahora, era demasiado tarde como para ir y armar la gorda en la casa de los Baek, iria mañana, asi de paso tendria mas tiempo de pensar como mostrarle el pasado a su primita y que lo le afectase ni emocional ni mentalmente a ella.

* * *

_**OH HA NI:**_

las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas salieron sin permiso, el recuerdo era lo que mas le dolia, 'maldito sea el momento en que me deje arrastrar!' pensaba Ha Ni al recordar como Seung Jo la habia arrastrado, la habia acorralado y habia jugado con ella denuevo...todos pensaran porque no lo maldice a el..a Seung Jo quien fue el que le causo el daño..pero era dificil era demasiado dificil maldecir a la persona que se ama, por mas dolor que le hubiera causado seguía siendo dificil, aquel amor unilateral la estaba destruyendo por dentro pero aun asi no podia dejar de quererle y tratar de seguirlo, y seguir tratando de estar a su lado tal como el caracol de noe que seguia tratando de subir al arca..pero este caracol ya se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-vamos por aqui..- dijo aquel muchacho castaño claro que con mucho cuidado la guio hacia un parque pequeño que habia a unas cuadras, le tomo el brazo y con mucho cuidado como si ella fuese de cristal la hizo sentarse en un banco, el se sento a su lado y con mucha sutileza y hasta podria decirse ternura le acaricio le tomo una mano y la puso entre las suyas transmitiendo todo el apoyo que pudiese.

-dios! ...duele..duele tanto..- dijo entre lagrimas Ha Ni mientras apretaba con su mano libre su pecho.

-...se que solo nos conocemos hace un par de horas pero Oh Ha Ni-ssi tal vez hablar sobre lo que sucede le calmaría un poco su dolor..- dijo con ternura y comprensión, Ha Ni ni lo penso un segundo, sin conocerlo muy bien el casi medico le causaba mucha confianza asi que entre lagrimas comenzo la historia de su amor unilateral mientras Yoon Ji Hoo escuchaba cada palabra atentamente, no la interrumpia.. Ha Ni hace mucho que no se sentia asi..un poco mas libre de su dolor, agradecía infinitamente al su madre a dios o a quien fuese que le puso a Yoon Ji Hoo en su camino.

* * *

_**YOON JI HOO:**_

el debía admitirlo le había sorprendido ver a Oh Ha Ni-ssi llorando, y mucho mas cuando ella señalo su pecho mientras no paraba de decir 'duele', pero el lo comprendió no era algo físico en si, no era una enfermedad grave, era desamor, el lo entendía el lo había vivido no solo una si no dos veces! y apenas se estaba recuperando de la ultima decepcion amorosa con Jan Di, a Ha Ni la guio con mucha sutileza por a un parquesito que estaba cerca, la tomo con tanto cuidado, el sentia miedo que con tocarla ella pudiese asustarse o hasta romperse, nunca habia sentido tanta comprensión o habia tomado con tanto cuidado a una chica.. no es que el se relacionara mucho con chicas, si mucho estaban Jan Di y Ga Eul y hasta hay llegaba y eso que ellas dos solo lo veían como un amigo.

el tambien sabia que sacar el dolor era bueno,el no lo hizo y se arrepentia de ello ya que por eso mismo el dolor y a decepción perduraron por mucho tiempo asi que penso que lo mejor era dejar que Ha Ni-ssi se deshogara y que mejor que una persona que acabas de conocer, esa persona no conoce a los involucrados asi que no importaba.

Yoon Ji Hoo escucho atentamente la historia de aquel amor unilateral de Ha Ni-ssi, apesar de que muchas cosas de esa historia le molestaban como el hecho de que ese tal Baek Seung Jo hubiera jugado con ella varias veces, lastimandola y dandole vanas iluciones para despues tratarla como una idiota o una molestia, o el hecho d que la tal señora Baek esa quería manipular sus sentimientos y forzarla a metersele hasta por los ojos a ese Seung Jo, Ji Hoo no hizo comentario la dejo hablar y llorar tratando de transmitir comprensión y fuerza por medio de sus manos que sostenian la de Ha Ni-ssi como si fuese de cristal que se fuese a romper con cualquier roze.

el era un caballero con todas las mujeres y aunque últimamente no lo demostrase mucho con una que otra mujer con la que se teniaque relacionar en el trabajo o en la facultad de medicina el aun mantenia la caballerosidad, eso si le parecio un acto cobarde y de poco hombre besar a una chica solo para mantener el estupido ego y orgullo en pie, Ji Hoo sabia que el no era un experto en el tema de las relaciones amorosas ya que el salio lastimado varias veces por el amor pero el si sabia algo que le haria sentirse mejor. Ha Ni-ssi termino su relato con hipido y pequeñas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Yoon Ji Hoo solo atino a consolarla de la mejor manera que un caballero podría un pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco y limpio cuidadosamente las lagrimas de Ha Ni-ssi y con cuidado la abrazo, no se conocian lo suficiente para abrasarce pero saba que ella lo necesitaba, un gesto de comprensión mezclado con ternura y cariño que había comenzado a crecer en Yoon Ji Hoo desde que comenzó a charlar con Ha Ni-ssi, Ha Ni por otro lado se sorprendió un poco por sus acciones pero ella no se negó, ella misma aceptaba que en ese momento necesitaba mas un abrazo que nada, y que mas da si no se conocían lo suficiente, después tendrían tiempo para eso, Ha Ni dejo salir sus lagrimas y sollozos sin retenerlos como lo habia hecho por mucho tiempo y Ji Hoo simplemente la dejo llorar.

cuando ya las lagrimas habían parado y el tierno abrazo ya habia desaparecido Ji Hoo comenzo a hablar denuevo.

-...sabes se que es doloroso el amor unilateral ya que yo lo vivi pero hay algo que te puedo decir que tal vez te ayude-

-que es?- pregunto Ha Ni con los ojos brillosos, queria superar el dolor y salir adelante y si Yoon Ji Hoo le podia ayudar asi sea con palabras, ella las escucharia.

-el amor es como una planta..-Ha Ni sonrio al imaginarse una planta de la cual salían corazoncillos de todos los colores - tienes que plantar la semilla, regarla y cuidarla para que no muera, en este caso esa planta la sembraste tu sola, con tus sentimientos puros y tu ilusiones -'igual que yo' penso Ji Hoo pero continuo omitiendo ese pensamiento- y tienes que cuidarla con todo lo que tengas, con garras y uñas, para que no muera, pero si la planta es lastimada por alguien mas (Baek Seung Jo) varias veces, esta se marchitara y morira dejando grandes heridas en tu hermoso corazón, y esto mismo no permitirá que otra persona que en verdad te valore plante de nuevo esa semilla en tu corazón- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora mientras señalaba el pecho de Ha Ni. - debes tener algo en cuenta cuando amas con todo el corazón y es que primero tienes que amarte a ti misma antes que a la otra persona, porque si no te amas a ti misma y no te valoras lo suficiente sufrirás mucho dolor y no queremos que era joya que tienes por corazón se convierta en una roca sin valor- Ha Ni estaba emocionada por esas hermosas palabras, era lo mas hermoso y comprensivo que le habían dicho en su vida. -ahora vamos es demasiado tarde como para que una señorita tan linda como tu ande por la calle acompañada por un "extraño"- dijo Ji Hoo mientras extendia su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del banco, Ha Ni gustosa tomo la mano de Ji Hoo y se levanto del banco.- ahora vamos señorita la voy a escoltar a su casa.- hablo educada mente Ji Hoo, Ha Ni sonrio y solto una sutil carcajada mientras Ji Hoo entrelazaba sus brazos como todo un caballero haría con una princesa, y asi ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos y con elegancia hacia la casa de la bestia(Seung Jo).

ambos caminaban con elegancia y reían de comentarios hechos por el otro, el momento era ameno y como no si Ha Ni iba acompañada por un príncipe de ojos amables y Ji Hoo por una bella princesa que necesitaba ser rescatada urgente de las garras de la bestia.

* * *

_**BAEK SEUNG JO:**_

Hae Ra ya se habia ido hace un rato, era ya algo tarde, no es que estuviese verdaderamente preocupado por Ha Ni, no habia ni un solo pelo de preocupacion por Ha Ni en todo su cuerpo, sencillamente no queria que su madre lo molestase para que fuera a buscarla, los anteriores intentos fallidos de su madre para que Seung Jo fuera a buscar a Ha Ni ya le habían molestado lo suficiente, y ya que se queria calmar enfriar la cabeza se fue al balcon a recibir aire freco.

fue mucha la sopresa para Seung Jo ver caminar a Ha Ni con otro hombre, ambos agarrados de los brazos, caminando elegantemente mientras soltaban sonoras carcajadas y se sonreian el uno al otro, seung jo entonces sintio una pequeña chispita en su interior que le impulso a bajar y recibir a Ha Ni como se lo merecía, por llegar a semejantes horas a una casa que no era ni siquiera la de ella, ademas de preocupar a sus padres y hasta Eung Jo que no quería admitir su preocupación pero su astuto hermano Seung Jo lo descubrio cuando miraba constantemente la puerta con algo de preocupación.

* * *

**_OH HA NI:_**

Yoon Ji Hoo la habia tratado de maravilla, la habia aconsejado, consolado y hasta divertido con comentarios graciosos y con pequeñas burlas hacia ella que le sacaban algunos pucheros pero después se convertían en sonrisas, ya habian llegado a la casa de los Baek, porque ya ni siquiera se sentia en el derecho de llamarla su casa, pero en el momento de despedirse se volvio sumamente incomodo, eran como extraños conocido? no sabia como despedirse estaba nerviosa, no queria tomarse el atrevimiento de algo que aun no le correspondía a ella apenas se conocían pero era claro que ya no se trataban formal entonces? que haria?

en cualquier caso solo atino a hacer una pequeña reverencia y agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por ella esa noche.

-espero que descanses y no olvides ir mañana a ver a mi abuelo estoy seguro que el estara contente de tenerte en el consultorio- dijo con una sonrisa amable. Yoon Ji Hoo no lo iba a negar queria seguir viendo a Ha Ni pues habia algo en ella que le daban ganas a el de protegerla, de consolarla y de estar a su lado, por otro lado Ha Ni tambien queria volver a ver a aquel principe de cuento de hadas que le había disminuido el dolor y la habia tratado como lo que ella es toda una dama. -

-esta bien, descansa tu tambien- Ha Ni le regalo una sonrisa y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrio pero el bichito de la curisidad le pico y giro su mirada para encontrarse con la atenta mirada de Yoon Ji Hoo que estaba esperando a que ella entrara para estar seguro de que ella estaria bien, se sonrieron por ultima vez y Ha Ni entro con una sonrisa soñadora a la casa a la que no queria entrar para evitar encuentros desagradables pero que aun asi iba a ser inevitable.

la suerte ahora no estaba de su lado ya que en la sala estaba la persona que menos queria ver.

-crees que estas son horas correctas de llegar a una casa que ni siquiera es la tuya?-hablo con arrogancio Seung Jo que tenia un libro entre las manos. Ha Ni se vio tenada a ignorar aquel comentario e ir a hablar con ommoni y explicarle toda la situacion..claro omitiendo toda la parte de Yoon Ji Hoo. -y eres tan tonta que dejaste el celular en la casa...- la llamo tonta, se sintio lastimada de nuevo pero ella se propuso una nueva meta... no volvería a llorar por alguien que no vale la pena y no dejaría que su planta se marchitara por alguien con el ego y orgullo del tamaño de un globo aerostático.

-llegue tarde porque ocurrio un inconveniente, ahora si fueras tan amable y decirme donde esta ommoni?- hablo con seriedad, mandaria la dulzura al carajo, si queria salvar sus sentimientos y su corazon tendria que hacer eso aunque le pesara en el alma. y aunque le doliera actuar asi con el porque aun lo amaba, era cierto o que le dijo Yoon Ji Hoo primero estaba ella y despues la persona que ella amaba.

-inconveniente? creo que es algo descortés de tu parte llamar asi al tipo con el que te estabas riendo tanto en la calle- dijo Seung Jo mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-y eso acaso te importa a ti?- dijo Ha Ni con muchísimo mas valentía de la que tenia y con la poca que le quedo camino hacia las escaleras ,dejando a un desconcertado Seung Jo parado en medio de la sala como un idiota, Ha Ni se fue directito a su cuarto donde se encerro y se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras susurraba 'lo siento lo siento pero no puedo seguir dejando que juegues conmigo'.

al rato tocaron su puerta, abrio con algo de temor aunque sabia de antemano que Seung Jo no le emocionaba verla y que era poco probable que fuese el, el que tocase la puerta. por suerte fue ommoni quien habia tocado y en el insante en el que abrio la puerta ommoni la abrazo y no dejaba de repetir lo preocupada que había estado. ambas se sentaron en la cama y Ha Ni le conto a ommoni toda su odisea, claro que omitiendo a Yoon Ji Hoo y la propuesta de trabajo de el señor yoon seok young. ommoni después de decirle que estaba orgullosa de ella la dejo sola para que descansara.

* * *

**queria darle mas contenido pero ñee mejor hago otro capitulo que empieze desde que ha ni se despierta y no es por hacerles spoiler pero esperen reencuentro pal proximo capitulo aaaah! muajaja spoiler donde? espero que les haya gustadoo! muaaack gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 4

**holos, pos aqui esta el capi de hoy, espero que les guste, debo decir que yo quede bastante satisfecha con este capitulo ya que me inspire mas en este que en el pasado, bueno tambien quiero agradecer por todos sus hermosos reviews que me sacaron no solo ganas de escribir si no tambien sonrisas, perdon por la demora pero es que tuve algunos problemas con mi casa pero bueh aqui esta el capitulo...**

* * *

_**OH HA NI:**_

ya era de mañana y los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana se daban directo a la cara a Ha Ni que de mala gana abrió los ojos, se revolcó entre las cobijas un poco mas de tiempo antes de volver a la realidad. todos los sucesos de ayer volvieron a su cabeza, y comenzó a planear su día de una buena vez, en primer lugar estaría ignorar a Seung Jo, claro le iba a doler pero igual este dolor iba a se pasajero -por ahora prefería este dolor a que su corazón terminara mas roto de lo que ya estaba- , tendría que encontrar algo que distragiese su mente y poco a poco olvidar a Seung Jo y todo lo que respectaba a el, y claro hay venia la segunda parte de su día ,iria al consultorio del señor Yoon y aceptaría la propuesta de trabajo, con eso ademas de distraerse, encontraría talvez lo que ella quisiese hacer en el futuro, algo que verdaderamente la apasione,lo de ser enfermera no le parecía tan mala idea e independiente mente de su torpeza le parecía algo bueno trabajar como ayudante en el consultorio ya que ademas de ganar practica se daría cuenta si de verdad la enfermería le apasionaba, ademas de que tal vez pudiera también encontrarse con Yoon Ji Hoo aunque esto ultimo la avergonzaba un poco.

se levanto con mucha disposicion al pensar que hoy su dia no seria tan malo, lo unico malo que le veia a su dia era tener por obligacion que encontrarse con el que le sacaba los suspiros y aunque antes fuese bueno ahora era desastroso, salio de su cuarto con valentia, como si se aproximara a un campo de batalla, miro la puerta del baño y vio que estaba abierta, 'bien' penso ella y se aproximo a la puerta como si fuese un gato, con sigilo y pasos suaves y rapidos, entro y cerro la puerta, se dio una buena ducha y trato de relajarse lo mas posible.

salio rapido del baño y casi corrió a su cuarto, se vistio lo mas comodo posible con unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, una camisa escocesa y unas botas con poco tacon, y salio de nuevo de su cuarto como si se estuviese preparando para la guerra, bajo los escalones con cuidado y siendo lo menos ruidosa posible.

-omo! buenos dias Ha Ni!- dijo ommoni cuando la vio llegar a la cocina.

-buenos dias!- Ha Ni miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a toda la familia Baek desayunando, hasta Seung Jo que estaba leyendo el periódico.

-ven Ha Ni..desayuna que se te va a hacer tarde y no quieres ir sin Seung Jo a la universidad verdad?- dijo ommoni con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos, Ha Ni no supo como responder a si que solo se limito a sentarse a comer en silencio y con seriedad, ahora la disposicion de Ha Ni habia disminuido a un 10%, pero no podia hacer nada, la vida seguía y ella también tenia que seguir adelante y no detenerse asi eso implicara se una cobarde por ahora. porque asi se sentía Ha Ni una cobarde, se la paso gran parte de la mañana evitando encontrarse con Seung Jo y ahora trataba de no mirarlo, Ha Ni estaba segura que dentro de poco si seguia asi se convertiria en una maestra cuando de evitar a Seung Jo se trataba. Seung Jo se levanto de la mesa como si nada, tomo sus cosas y se encamino a la puerta, ommoni trato de detenerlo pero fue imposible el salio y ya.

-vamos Ha Ni come rápido para que alcances a Seung Jo!- "alento" ommoni, pero esta vez Ha Ni no lo haria, Ha Ni hizo no le puso demasiada atención a las palabras de ommoni y siguió comiendo cómodamente su desayudo... cuantas veces Ha Ni tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de Seung Jo con solo un poco de comida en su estomago o muchas veces sin desayunar solo para poder ir junto a el a la escuela, pues ya no mas. a ommoni se le hizo raro que Ha Ni no hubiera salido corriendo tras su hijo pero prefirió no comentar nada aunque algo de preocupación e incertidumbre estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

Ha Ni le agradecio por la comida a ommoni, se depidio de Eung Jo y de ommoni y se fue caminando tranquilamente a la universidad, pero Ha Ni de alguna manera se sentía feliz? ..ella ahora no estaba caminando metros detras de Seung Jo como si fuera su perro o algo asi, estaba caminando ella sola..auque era cierto que sentía que le faltaba algo pero aun asi ella ahora no se sentia tan humillada y dolida caminando detrás de algo inalcanzable. si era algo pesimista pensar que era algo inalcanzable pero seamos realistas Ha Ni lucho y trato de subir aquella muralla entre ella y Seung Jo, se callo pero siguió intentado y que había conseguido hasta ahora? nada aparte de solo malos tratos, humillaciones,burlas y sus sentimientos y corazón destrozados.

camino con un deje de tristeza con tales pensamientos, pero nada de llorar y nada de estar mas deprimida, ahora habian cosas por las que Ha Ni quería esforzarse y una de ellas era la enfermería, ser enfermera, a Ha Ni le habia quedado gustando y ese pensamiento de estudiar enfermería se le había metido a la cabeza, sabia que seria duro y mas ella que digamos que era dificil para ella estudiar pero bueno se supone que era el caracol de noe y apesar de que esta caracol no logro llegar al corazón de Seung Jo, esta caracol tal vez si lograria cumprir la nueva meta que se había formado en su cabeza.

Ha Ni llego a la universidad un poco mas animada y se fue directo a la biblioteca, no importaba si se saltaba unas clases al fin y al cabo estaba en la facultad de literatura por ahora, mientras encontraba ese algo que le apasionaba y le apatecia hacer, se adentro entre todos los estantes repletos de libros y comenzo a buscar todos aquello que tuvieran que ver con la enfermeria, solo para tener algo de conocimientos y no llegar sin saber nada al consultorio ademas de que ya estaba pensando en aplicar el examen de cambio de facultad.

encontró muchos libros pero solo tomo alrededor de cinco donde se explicaba mas detallado y no eran tan dificiles de entender, se sento casi escondida por si corria el riesgo de ser vista por alguno de su facultad, sus amigas o hasta el mismo Seung Jo o Hae Ra, comenzo a leer el primero que tomo, llenadose de conocimientos y solo centrándose en el libro aunque aun le era dificil y como cuando estaba en secundaria a ratos se distraía pero Ha Ni hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no distraerse y lo logro, a hora de almuerzo ya habia terminado dos de los cinco libros que habia tomado, Ha Ni dejo los libros en un lugar estrategico para que nadie los tomase y salio de la biblioteca y se dirigio a la cafeteria, como de costumbre se encontro con Joon Gu, lo saludo normalmente y le pidio el combo 1, Joon Gu exagero un poco y le termino dando mucho mas kimichi que a los otros, Ha Ni solo se limito a agradecerle y se sentó a comer sola y lo mas cerca de la puerta que pudiera, por si veia a Seung Jo, a si se le facilitaba salir corriendo, era cobarde..si pero era por ahora lo mejor.

Ha Ni termino de comer y dejo la bandeja y los platos sucios en una mesa cerca de la barra y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida pero cuando ya estaba casi por pasar la puerta se encontró con Seung Jo y con Hae Ra pegada a el,a Ha Ni se le oprimió el pecho pero no podia hacer nada excepto irse, pero sus pies no se movian parecia pegada al piso,solo pudo ver a la "pareja" pasar por su lado y a Seung Jo solo darle una rapida y fria mirada, Ha Ni despues de que ellos pasasen a su lado de alguna manera se libero de su congelamiento y salio lo mas rapido que pudo de la cafetería. se volvio a la biblioteca, busco sus libros y trato en toda la medida posible de concentrarse en ellos, aunque le era dificil ya que no paraba de volver a su cabeza la imagen de Hae Ra pegada a Seung Jo y este mismo como si nada, antes parecia contento.

Ha Ni termino a duras penas de leer los libros y vio que aun tenia tiempo para ir a una clase asi que salio y se dirigio a la clase de ...ingles, 'por dios lo habia olvidado' penso Ha Ni al pasar por la puerta y volver a ver a Seung Jo y a Hae Ra sentados juntos, pero ya que? ya prácticamente habia entrado y no se podia echar para atras asi entro y se sento casi al frente, primero para evitar tener que verles la cara a ambos y segundo para esta vez en verdad prestar atención, estaba decidida a aprender algo hoy.

como pudo se concentro en la clase y aprendió, cosa que no hacia hace mucho, ya que se la paso la mayor parte de la secundaria en las clases imaginándose y soñando despierta con una vida junto a Seung Jo aunque irónicamente la mayoria de esas fantasías Seung Jo la trataba mal, como aquella fantasía donde ambos estaban interpretando SWAN LAKE y Seung Jo la cargo con un solo brazo para después mandarla a volar o tambien en aquella donde ella lo amenazo con meterlo en un ataúd si el no se volvía su novio y Seung Jo simplemente se metio en el ataúd, lo que podríamos tomar como un 'ANTES MUERTO QUE CON ELLA', no sabia si reir o llorar tan solo con recordar aquellas fantasías. la clase de ingles le pareció interesante a Ha Ni y por primera vez desde que habia entrado a la universidad y a la clase de ingles tomo notas. al terminar la clase Ha Ni salio como alma que lleva el diablo de el salón y salio también pero a paso mas tranquilo de la universidad, se dirigió a una librería y compro varios libros sobre la enfermería, uno que otro de ingles y hasta una novela para leer en sus momento de aburrimiento.

después de salir de la librería se dirigió al consultorio dispuesta a aceptar la propuesta de trabajo del señor Yoon.

* * *

**_SONG WOO BIN:_**

Woo Bin había decidido contarles a sus amigos sobre su prima, pero tenia miedo de que Joon Pyo lo exagerara todo y terminara haciendo un escándalo, y causándole problemas a su prima, pero bueno aun tenia a Jan Di para calmar a Joon Pyo.

Woo Bin ya había decidido ir esa misma noche con su prima, no quería perder mas tiempo, perdieron demasiados años y aunque muchos pensaran que algunos dias no eran nada comparado a eso, para el príncipe de la mafia si.

por otro lado Joon Pyo se conmovió por la historia de Woo Bin y su prima, y casi manda a todo el ejercito con armas y todo a buscarla, de no ser por Jan Di ahora su prima estaría rodeada por todo el ejercito coreano ,les explico a los F4 y a Ga Eul y Jan Di , que tenia que ser sutil, ellos lo entendieron pero aun asi ya estaban planeando una super fiesta de magnitudes catastróficas y derrochadoras.

a los F4 también les conmovió la historia y hasta ofrecieron su ayuda, aunque de ante mano Woo Bin sabia que podía contar con ellos. eran prácticamente sus hermanos hasta a Jan Di y Ga Eul las consideraba como su familia. y ahora su familia por fin estaría completa.

* * *

**_OH HA NI:_**

como Ha Ni lo había planeado fue directo al consultorio, el señor Yoon al verla le regalo una sonrisa y se alegro al saber que Ha Ni habia decidido trabajar en el consultorio, sin demora le dijo a Ha Ni donde podia guardar sus cosas ya que aun tenia los libros con ella .

Ha Ni guardo sus cosas y se dispuso a hacer lo que el señor Yoon le pidiese, la mayoria eran tareas sencillas sin embargo necesitaban algo de esfuerzo, y si bien no era un trabajo de enfermera la mayoría de las cosas, aun asi se sentia feliz solo con ayudar. tuvo que ordenar el papeleo, desinfectar los instrumentos, acomosar muchas cosas y atender como se debe a las personas que llegaban a una revisión al consultorio.

Ha Ni recordó que no le habia avisado a ommoni que iba a llegar tarde a casa y para no preocupar la decidió llamar, e pidió permiso a el señor Yoon y salio a hacer la llamada.

_-hola?_

-hola ommoni-

_-ah Ha Ni? pasa algo? porque no has llegado?_

_-_ommoni lo que sucede es que llamo para avisarte que hoy llegare tarde-

_-omo! que sucedio? te paso algo!? porque llegaras tarde?_

_-_no ommoni, estoy bien cuando llegue a casa te lo contare todo-

_-aigoo! esta bien-_

-bueno me tengo que ir ommoni, adios nos vemos en casa-

_-adios Ha Ni-_

* * *

**_BAEK SEUNG JO:_**

a Seung Jo se le hizo raro no sentir los pasos de Ha Ni detras de el,dio una que otra mirada hacia atrás cuando caminaba hacia la universidad, pero no la vio. le pareció extraño el comportamiento de Ha Ni pero bueno era algo bueno ya que no lo estaría molestando, o eso pensaba Seung Jo aunque en el fondo sentía cierta molestia al no sentirla detrás de el.

Seung Jo fue a su facultad, se encontro con Hae Ra que se pego a el, aunque a el le era incomodo estar asi prefirio dejar as cosas así, de igual modo no es como si al el le importasen los chismes o lo que las demás personas pensaran sobre ellos dos y bueno Hae Ra no era fea ni mucho menos tonta, hasta se atrevería a decir que Hae Ra era como su contra parte femenina. Hae Ra no se le despego ni un solo segundo hasta fueron a almorzar juntos, cuando iba a entrar a la cafeteria junto a Hae Ra vio a Ha Ni aunque no se molesto en saludarla, solo le dio una simple mirada y ya.

como de costumbre Seung Jo se encontró con el idiota de Joon Gu quien le dio una miseria de comida solo para después terminar regañado por una de las señoras de la cocina y ser obligado a servirle a Seung Jo la ración normal, a Seung Jo le dio gracias como el idiota de Joon Gu seguia haciendo lo mismo y nunca aprendía y entonces se pregunto Joon Gu aun seguía detrás de Ha Ni aunque la respuesta ya era bien conocida, Hae Ra cogió una mesa y le llamo para que se sentara con ella, el fue hacia ella, se sento y mientras comían hablaban de cosas triviales como libros, algún que otro documental y política, aunque la conversacion a Seung Jo se le hacia un poco interesante en el fondo le aburría, a el como que le iba a interesar se Hae Ra leyó Naked Lunch y que lo comprendió o si se vio un documental sobre la sociedad empobrecida gracias a la corrupción política en américa? en realidad no le importaba mucho pero no podía ser grosero y decirle que le importaba una mierda sus palabrerías, porque ellos eran amigos o eso se suponía, ya que Hae Ra tenia la inteligencia suficiente para ser su amiga.

ambos entraron a su ultima clase que era ingles, Seung Jo vio pasar a Ha Ni que se sento casi al frente, muy lejos de donde se encontraba el y Hae Ra, se le hizo raro pero no le puso demasiada atencion a eso, aunque se sorprendió de ver que Ha Ni tomaba notas, el tenia conocimiento de que Ha Ni nunca tomaba notas por andar mirándolo como una boba entonces? ahora porque?..entonces un recurdo cruzo por su mente, recordó que ella le dijo que lo olvidaría y que encontraría a alguien mejor en la universidad y el la beso, entonces era posible que ella o estuviera olvidando.. no no lo era, el con ese beso se aseguro de que no lo olvidara o bueno eso era lo que quería creer.

-estoy en casa!- dijo Seung Jo al pasar por la puerta de se casa pero nadie le contesto, entonces escucho la voz de su madre hablando por telefono, fue a a sala y la vio sentada hablando por su celular con cara de preocupación.

-ah Ha Ni? pasa algo? porque no has llegado?- pregunto algo preocupada su madre

-omo! que sucedió? paso algo? porque llegaras tarde?- volvio a habar su madre, Seung Jo sorprendente mente estaba atento a la conversación, entonces recordó que ayer Ha Ni habia llego tarde junto a un chico.

-aigoo! esta bien-respondio ommoni a quien sabe que que le dijo Ha Ni, 'seguro alguna excusa' penso Seung Jo.

-adios Ha Ni- dijo ommoni para despues colgar- ..aigoo y yo que queria salir de compras junto a Ha Ni- se quejo ommoni, quien se dio vuelta y vio a su hijo, se llevo un buen susto -aigoo! Seung Jo me asustaste!- dijo ommoni.

* * *

_**OH HA NI:**_

para Ha Ni apesar de que lo que le ponia a hacer el señor Yoon eran tareas relativamente faciles y que apesar de su torpeza logro hacerlas al fin se sentía bien ya que comprendió que su ayuda era necesaria, asi no lo pareciera el consultorio tenia mucho desorden y también necesitaban a alguien que atendiera a los pacientes mientras esperaban, hasta en algun punto Ha Ni se divirtio ya que conversaba con algunos ancianos, algunas madres y hasta jugaba un poco con sus hijos. ayudo hasta a un niño que se sentia mal y tenia ganas de vomitar. hasta habia vuelto a ver a Min Jee la niña que habia ayudado ayer.

el señor Yoon por otro lado a pesar de ver su torpeza y que cometía una que otro error se sentía agradecido con Ha Ni, ya que de verdad necesitaba ayuda en el consultorio, podia contratar a alguien que le hiciera la limpieza y todo..claro tenia suficiente dinero y hasta le sobraba pero no, el señor Yoon queria a alguien que fuera confiable, que fuera amable con sus pacientes y que tuviese ese algo que tuviera por decirlo asi esa humanidad y esa voluntad que dictaba ayudar a los demas, cosa que vio en Ha Ni desde que la vio entrar con la niña en brazos, el ex-presiente vio en Ha Ni potencial para ser enfermera y apesar que que el notaba a kilómetros la gran torpeza que Ha Ni acarreaba y los problemas que podría ganarse por ser tan distraída sabia que con practica y estudio Ha Ni podria ser una de las mejores enfermeras de toda corea, no solo por su amabilidad y por su humanidad si no porque ella tenia cierta maternidad al tratar a los pacientes, eso lo comprobó al ver como trataba a la niña de ayer. sin duda el sabia que Ha Ni lograría muchas cosas.

ya estaba casi anocheciendo cuando Yoon Ji Hoo entro al consultorio, Ji Hoo al ver a Ha Ni se le agrando la sonrisa, el no sabia porque pero se sentía tan cómodo y tan bien al lado de Ha Ni, y Ha Ni sentia lo mismo hacia el, no sabia porque pero cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta se sintió inmensamente feliz y eso que hace mucho que no se sentia tan feliz gracias a cierta persona que la humillaba.

-hola..veo que decidiste trabajar aqui- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con la intención de ayudarla a cargar una montaña de papeles.

-hola! si.. acabas de llegar de la universidad?- pregunto Ha Ni mientras se dirigia al despacho del señor Yoon a acomodar los papeles junto a Ji Hoo.

-si.. uf no sabes lo aburrido que estuvo!- dijo en tono bromista Ji Hoo, Ha Ni sonrio.

\- no pudo ser tan malo, yo me la pase metida en la biblioteca leyendo sobre enfermería- comento Ha Ni.

-aigoo! no sera que te saltaste clases?- pregunto con una ceja levantada Ji Hoo, Ha Ni se puso algo nerviosa, asi que solo asintió. - y porque enfermería? tu no estabas en la facultad de literatura?- pregunto recordando la charla que ayer tuvieron junto a su abuelo.

-bueno lo que sucede es que tu abuelo me dijo algo sobre ser enfermera y me intereso un poco asi que decidí leer un poco sobre ello- explico Ha Ni mientras tomaba unas hojas que Ji Hoo le estaba pasando. -ademas estaba pensando hacer el examen para enfermería- comento Ha Ni con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que a Ji Hoo le pareció muy tierna.

-bueno si necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en decirme- dijo con una sonrisa Ji Hoo que hizo a Ha Ni sonrojar.

continuaron acomodando las cosas y atendiendo a los pacientes junto a Ji Hoo hasta que el señor Yoon le dijo que ya podia retirarse, después de mucha insistencia y de una larga charla por parte de Ji Hoo y su abuelo de que las señoritas no deberian andar solas en la calle a horas de la noche accedió a ir a casa acompañada por Ji Hoo. ambos salieron del consultorio y decidieron ir caminando a casa de los Baek, ya que de algunas manera ambos se tenían algo de confianza hablaron cómodamente la mayoría del camino.

-ves no es tan malo ir a casa con mi compañía- comento juguetona mente Ji Hoo, Ha Ni abrio los ojos y la boca como un pez sin saber que responder se sentía avergonzada, Ji Hoo le dio gracias las caras que Ha Ni hacia asi que no pudo evitar reirse un poco, Ha Ni le hizo pucheros al darse cuenta de que se estaba riedo de ella -por cierto eso no esta pesado, déjame llevarlo por ti- dijo Ji Hoo ya cuando la risa habia mermado refiriendose a la bolsa donde Ha Ni llevaba los libros, Ha Ni al principio penso en negarse pero acepto, no queria que después Ji Hoo le reprochara que ella no quería aceptar su caballerosidad, ademas de que la bolda si estaba algo pesada ya que eran varios libros, en el momento en el que Ji Hoo tomo la bolsa su mano toco la de Ha Ni, pero este simple contacto le mando como un choque electrico por su cuerpo, Ha Ni sintio lo mismo y hasta sus mejillas se coloraron pero ninguno comento algo al respecto.

-oye puedo preguntarte algo?- le pregunto Ha Ni a Ji Hoo, lo que le llamo la atencion.

-no lo hiciste ya?-respondió con otra de esas sonrisas juguetonas que hacian que Ha Ni no pudiera evitar sonreirle devuelta, aunque despues le hizo puchero y fruncio el entrecejo como si estuviera enojada.- esta bien pregunta- dijo despues de volver su mirada al frente.

-es posible olvidar a alguien a quien quieres mucho?- pregunto Ha Ni, ahora con tristeza, esta pregunta le llamo la atencion a Ji Hoo mucho mas y le hizo recodar muchas cosas que apesar de que ya estaban superadas aun molestaban un poco en su corazón.

-...no.. no es posible- respondió con un deje de tristeza, Ha Ni también se entristeció pensó que seria imposible olvidar a Seung Jo -porque no puedes olvidar todo lo que sentiste por aquella persona, ademas de que no podrás olvidar aquellos momentos que pasaste con esa persona, pero hay algo que si puedes hacer y es superar- termino de decir Ji Hoo con una amarga sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Ha Ni, pero prefirió no preguntarle aun, sabia que habría un momento donde tendría la seguridad de que Ji Hoo le comentaría su pasado, sus decepciones amorosas y todo lo que le hacia daño y ella estaria hay para el, porque aunque se conocieran de hace poco le habia tomado cariño ademas queria atribuirle todo el apoyo que el le dio y tambien queria escucharlo como cuando el la escucho a ella.

-que diferencia tiene olvidar y superar?- pregunto Ha Ni con algo de esperanza en su interior.

\- la diferencia es que olvidar no es posible, olvidar es tratar de matar los recuerdo y sentimientos, y superar es salir adelante, con esfuerzo y dejando que el tiempo borre esos sentimiento, al final solo veras esos sentimientos y recuerdo como una experiencia- explico Ji Hoo recordando cuando trato de olvidar a Jan Di, fue doloroso, demasiado pero el entendió que no se podia olvidar y que lo correcto era superar y eso lo hizo espero pacientemente a quel el tiempo borrara todos los sentimientos que una vez llego a sentir por Jan Di, ademas de distraerse con sus estudios de medicina que ya estaba por terminar. Ha Ni pudo ver la cara de tristesa de Ji Hoo asi que solo atino a sonreirle y tomarle la mano como apoyo, asi como el habia echo con Ho se sorprendió por la accion de Ha Ni, pero comprendio que ella le estaba transmitiendo apoyo por medio de esa pequeña accion.

ambos caminaron tomandos de las manos dandose apoyo el uno al otro, hasta que porfin llegaron a la casa de los Baek, Ha Ni no se sentia muy emocionada por entrar pero no se podia hacer nada, ademas no podía quitarle mas tiempo a Ji Hoo.

-dame tu celular- dijo Ji Hoo, Ha Ni con algo de desconfianza se lo dio, aunque para hacerlo tuvo que soltarse la mano con Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo marco algunos numero y después se lo devolvió a Ha Ni, Ha Ni lo miro interrogante asi que Ji Hoo explico -guarde mi numero ahora ten guarda el tuyo- le paso su celular a Ha Ni quien con nervios lo tomo ya que se veia costoso y tenia miedo de que con su torpeza lo dejara caer, guardo su numero y se lo devolvió con mucho cuidado a Ji Hoo.

-oh Ha Ni llegaste!- se escucho una voz detras de ella, era ommoni, Ha Ni solo volveo su vista para encontrarse con la cara extrañada de ommoni y con la cara fria y arrogante de Seung Jo. -quien es el?-pregunto ommoni al darse cuenta de su acompañante, Ji Hoo se adelanto y se presento.

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Yoon Ji Hoo, un gusto conocerlos- hizo una pequeña reverencia, y a levantarse ommoni y Seung Jo se sorprendieron, ya que Seung Jo y Ji Hoo tenían algo de similitud, aunque habían muchas cosas que los diferenciaban y eso lo notaron los Baek al mirarlo bien. -bueno Ha Ni es hora de que me vaya- se dirigió con una sonrisa a Ha Ni y le dio la bolsa que contenía los libros a Ha Ni.

-claro, debes de estar ocupado-dijo Ha Ni olvidandose por un momento de la presencia de los Baek.

-nos vemos mañana, asegúrate de descansar- le recomendó a Ha Ni con una de esas sonrisas que hacian que ella no pudiera evitar sonreir, cosa que no paso desapersibida por ommoni y Seung Jo.

-esta bien, tu tambien descansa, nos vemos mañana- dijo con una sonrisa Ha Ni y Ji Hoo se comenzó a alejar.

Ha Ni entro a la casa con una sonrisa bajo la atenta mirada de ommoni y Seung Jo, ya ni se acordaba que estaban en la puerta, pero esa sonrisa se perdio justo despues de levantar la mirada y encontrase con los ojos de Seung Jo.

-Ha Ni ven dijiste que me ibas a explicar porque llegaste tarde..fue por el chico que te estaba acompañando?- pregunto preocupada ommoni, al pensar que Ha Ni ya no estaria mas interesada en su hijo. -estabas en una cita con el?- esta pregunta no solo le llamo al atencion a Ha Ni sino tambien a Seung Jo pero este lo disimulo.

-... que? no!..- esto tranquilizo un poco a ommoni aunque aun le preocupaba la presencia de aquel muchacho -llegue tarde porque...consegui trabajo- dijo Ha Ni algo apenada.

-trabajo tu? sea lo que sea terminaras haciendo un desastre- se burlo Seung Jo que estaba detras de ella.

-aissh Seung Jo no molestas a Ha Ni!...-apesar de que ommoni la defendio Ha Ni se sintio herida por aquel comentario y su mirada se entristeció.

-me voy a mi cuarto..- dijo sin mas Ha Ni desanimada y luego subio rápido las escaleras sin dejar que alguno dijera algo. Ha Ni entro a su cuarto y dejo los libros sobre la mesa, los miro un momento auqnue realmente ni los estaba mirando estaba pensando, sera que era cierto lo que le decia Seung Jo?, que ella terminaria haciendo un desastre?, sus ilusiones de ser enfermera pronto se estaban rompiendo por los comentarios de Seung Jo , pero pensó mejor, ella se intereso por ello y si pudiese ser que ella fuera torpe y distraída, pero como le habia dicho el señor Yoon, la torpeza se supera con practica y con esfuerzo, dejaria de hacerle caso a los comentarios hirientes de Seung Jo, ya la había lastimado lo suficiente.

tomo el primer libro que compro y lo comenzo a leer.

* * *

**_SONG WOO BIN:_**

ya estaba en la puerta de la casa donde su prima estaba viviendo, se setia tanto ansioso como nervioso, porfin veria a su prima en vivo y en directo y no solo en fotos, toco el timbre y espero pacientemente.

**jejeje lo se soy una bitch por no terminar el reencuentro, pero porfis no me maten ni me manden tomatasos virtuales! quiero dejar el reencuentro familiar para el otro, porque? porque el proximo capitulo va a estar dedicado a el amor familiar talvez? saben que les voy a dejar de hacer spoiler y que sufran con la incertudumbre muajaja, bueno gracias por leer este capitulo... espero que les haya gustado y muaaaack -se supone que es un beso- esperen el proximo cap hasta la vista beibisss!**


	4. Chapter 5

**holos a todos! como tan! pos bueno aqui les dejo porfin el capitulo del reencuentro entre primos, debo admitir que queria algo mas como decirlo ..em algo mas emotivo talvez? y aunque quede conforme con este capitulo siento que le falta algo pero ni idea que es...bueno espero que les guste y se que Woo Bin se esta comportando muuuy por fuera de si, pero bueno se supone que va a ver a su prima de la cual no tenia ni idea de que existia y la cual ni se acordaba de el, pero ñee...bueno bueno me esforze por hacer este capitulo fantastico para todos ustedes que me apoyan y debo decir que esos reviews que me dejaron me encantaron y me sacaron muchas sonrisas y ganas de escribir, asi que como premio *tambores* LES VOY A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS A TODOS! *canto de angeles* asi que pregunten todo lo que se les de la gana que se los voy a contestar.**

**bueno ahora a dejar el parloteo para que puedan leer, espero que les gustee!**

* * *

_**SONG WOO BIN:**_

las manos le sudaban, no podia dejar de mover el pie insistentemente golpeando el suelo ritmicamente y hasta ya estaba comenzando a sentir mareo, Woo Bin estaba sumamente nervioso, el podria jurar que nunca en su vida se había sentido de ese modo, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el equilibrio. 'ni que me fuera a confesar' pensó a sentirse tan nervioso como nunca antes, pero bueno esos nervios y ansiedad estaban bien justificados, ya que no solo iba a ver a su prima Oh Ha Ni, si no que también le iba a revelar un pasado olvidado, un pasado que fue escondido por su "bien" , y si no era cuidadoso hasta podria causarle un daño psicologico a Ha Ni, el buen estado psicologico de Ha Ni ahora pendia de sus manos, y si bien tenia el suficiente dinero hasta para comprar un hospital psiquiatrico entero para su prima, no es que ya la estuviera catalogando como una loca y era mejor evitar tener que hacerlo ya que eso podria complicar mucho mas las cosas, ahora ya después de pensar en los miles de escenarios posibles comprendio porque su tio Oh le insistía en que fuese sutil y cuidadoso con lo que decia, apreto con fuerza su portafolios y toco el timbre con demasiada ansiedad.

segundos despues de tocar el timbre una mujer algo mayor -no mucho- y con mirada y sonrisa amable abrio la puerta, al ver la cara de Woo Bin la mujer se sorprendio un poco pero con cortesia le hablo.

-omo! buenas noches muchacho que se te ofrece?- pregunto educada mente la mujer que Woo Bin suponia que era la señora de la casa.

-buenas noches, disculpe las molestias pero aqui vive a señorita Oh Ha Ni?- pregunto con cierta inocencia en la voz que ni el mismo se la creyo, por favor? inocente el playboy de los F4? imposible!, por otra parte Woo Bin se sintio demasiado idiota preguntando si hay vivia Ha Ni, cuando el perfectamente sabia que si, pero bueno tenia que parecer tranquilo no podia llegar como un loco y gritar con un megafono 'déjenme entrar a ver a Ha Ni o les tumbo la casa' pues ni modo.

la señora Baek se desconcertó, el muchacho estaba buscando a Ha Ni, primero ese muchacho con el que la encontró hablando en la puerta solo hace un rato (Yoon Ji Hoo) y ahora este? o era tonterías de ella o Ha Ni se estaba volviendo mas popular en la población masculina? se estaba comenzando a preocupar, tendria que tantear el terreno y no permitir que alejan a Ha Ni de su tonto hijo, ella queria que Ha Ni fuera su hija ley, ademas de saber de ante mano que ella seria una buena esposa para Seung Jo, la sonrisa de amabilidad desapareció de rostro de la señora Baek y esto no paso desapercibido por Woo Bin.

-si muchacho, porque preguntas? la necesitas? - dijo con un tono de voz ya no tan amable y una sonrisa forzada, a Woo Bin le parecio incomodo, molesto y hasta maleducado el nuevo comportamiento de esa mujer, y eso que ya estaba pensando que Ha Ni no se encontraba tan mal junto a la familia Baek pero sintio que se estaba equivocando ahora por tener tal pensamiento.

-si señora, tengo unos asuntos sumamente importantes que tratar con la familia Oh comenzando por la señorita Oh Ha Ni-contesto, Woo Bin tenia cierta sospecha de lo que le sucedía a esa señora, porque el estaba enterado de lo que sucedia entre su hijo Baek Seung Jo y Ha Ni y el entusiasmo de esa mujer en convertir a Oh Ha Ni, en Baek Ha Ni, el lo sabia y también estaba algo enterado de ese amor unilateral de Ha Ni hacia ese chico llamado Baek Seung Jo, por esa razón ademas de querer encontrarla rapido, fue que decidió ir la a buscar rápido, porque Woo Bin quería sacar a Ha Ni de esa casa lo mas pronto posible ,porque sabia que era ahi donde le estaban haciendo mucho daño a Ha Ni , Woo Bin comprendió que el egoismo de esa familia era tan grande como corea y de alguna manera sabia que si dejaba a Ha Ni en esa casa ella seguiría sufriendo por ese egoismo que se notaba que era de sangre, pero por ahora no podía forzar nada, primero tenia que hacer que Ha Ni lo recordase, asi le llevara muchas semanas o hasta meses. y despues la sacaría de esa casa y rompería todas las conexiones con esa familia o al menos las conexiones con Baek Seung Jo y si fuese posible también su manipuladora madre.

-oh! enserio es algo importante?- pregunto la señora Baek ahora olvidándose de sus teorias en las que Ha Ni era el centro de atencion de toda la poblacion masculina, Woo Bin por otro lado solo se limito a asentir.- pasa muchacho, pasa - le dejo entrar, lo guió hasta la sala -siéntate ahora mismo la llamo- dijo para depues subir por las escaleras.

Woo Bin analizo un poco la sala, trato de ver hasta el mas mínimo detalle, al mirar hacia donde estaba la cocina se encontro con un muchacho que suponia de la edad de Ha Ni, 'ese debe ser ese tal Baek Seung Jo' penso Woo Bin, los ojos frios de Seung Jo se posaron en Woo Bin de una manera poco amable, aunque ciertamente al principe de la mafia le importo una mierda y simplemente lo miro con desprecio como si mirara a una cucaracha bajo la suela de sus costosos zapatos para después dirigir la mirada a la escaleras, donde pudo ver bajando a una jovencita vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa escocesa y su pelo atado en una simple coleta y con los ojos desconcertados, si no es porque fuera su prima Woo Bin iría al ataque, porque aquella inocencia que irradiaba esa jovencita era tan atrayente, 'diablos enserio ser un playboy me convirtiendo en un completo pervertido' pensó al ver a la jovencita que no pasaba de los 20 acercarse con una mirada interrogante. Woo Bin se levanto como un resorte de la silla y apretó mas su portafolios.

-buenas noches señorita Oh Ha Ni- dijo Woo Bin con un poco mas de seguridad y tratando de tapar su ansiedad.

-buenas noches? señor?- pregunto Ha Ni algo desconcertada por recibir visitas y mas un joven que no conocia, aunque algo en el le parecia familiar pero que?

-Song Woo Bin- dijo con una sonrisa amable y educada, de esas que no eran para conquistar mujeres, sino una verdadera a la que solo le podria mostrar a su familia, Ha Ni entre cerro lo ojos un poco, ese nombre se le hizo familiar, muy familiar.

la señora Baek y su arrogante hijo estaban en la cocina, casi en la sala poniendo atencion a la situacion.

-por favor siéntese- dijo Ha Ni señalando el mueble en el que previamente estaba sentado el príncipe de la mafia. -tengo entendido que tiene algo importante que discutir conmigo?- dijo Ha Ni mientras se sentaba frente a el.

-claro, pero antes de hablar sobre ello quiero que vea esto- dijo mientras le pasaba el álbum de fotos, Ha Ni lo tomo algo nerviosa aunque de alguna forma u otra se sentia algo familiarizada con aquel joven frente a ella. -creo que esto le traerá algun recuerdo tal vez? -dijo al ver que Ha Ni comenzaba a examinar las fotos, los ojos de Ha Ni se agrandaron como platos por la sorpresa, por dios eran fotos de ella cuando era pequeña y junto a ella un niño que no era capaz de reconocer, se sintio asustada porque no recordaba nada de eso, ademas de que un dolor de cabeza ya la estaba comenzando a atacar, alzo su mirada para encontrar la atenta mirada del Song en ella y en el álbum, pero no se detuvo y volvió a seguir mirando las fotos, desconcertándose cada vez mas mientras que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y al llegar a una foto donde se veían dos niños y una mujer las lagrimas salieron... ella reconoció a la mujer, era su madre.

por otra parte el principe de la mafia, se sentia algo culpable al ver a Ha Ni con los ojos llorosos.

-porque tienes esto?- pregunto con voz temblorosa Ha Ni -contéstame! porque tienes esto!?, quien ...eres?- volvio a hablar Ha Ni. mientras que la señora Baek tenia unas terribles ganas de acercarse e intervenir, algo entre esos dos estaba pasando y no le gustaba nada, pero la mano de su hijo sosteniendo con fuerza su hombro se lo impedia aunque el también quería ver que sucedía pero no podían inmiscuirse no aun.

-... ves ese niño de hay?- Ha Ni algo desconcertada y ahora con migraña y algo de enojo por ser desviada su pregunta asintio. -ese niño soy yo!- afirmo con voz fuerte y decidida Woo Bin, el no sabia si era lo correcto pero fue lo que mejor le parecio.

-..que?...de que estas hablando!? yo no te ...conozco! no te ...recuerdo...- dijo Ha Ni mientras se sostenía la cabeza, parecía que le dolia demasiado, pero Woo Bin tenia miedo de acercarse. Ha Ni entonces se levanto con mucha fuerza del sillon -No.. NO TE CONOZCO! NO SE QUIEN...- pero las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, ya que Ha Ni callo de rodillas al suelo mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas y se sostenía la cabeza con fuerza como si al soltarla se le fuese a caer.

Woo Bin no aguanto mas y se agacho a su altura, pero cuando estaba por ayudarla a levantarse Ha Ni perdió el equilibrio y se desmayo. Woo Bin por suerte alcanzo a sujetarla para que no se golpeara.

-Ha Ni! Ha Ni!-repetía Woo Bin mientras movia cuidadosamente a Ha Ni, esto alarmo a los dos Baeks que estaban espiando todo desde la cocina y se acercaron, la señora Baek vio con preocupación a Woo Bin y Seung Jo aunque tratase de ocultarlo también estaba preocupado, y al tratar de acercarse..- no la toques con tus asquerosas manos!- soltó con fiereza Woo Bin, quien cargo a Ha Ni al estilo princesa - donde esta su cuarto!- dijo con mucha fuerza no como pregunta si no mas bien como ordenando que se la mostraren en ese mismo instante. la señora Baek casi corrio por la escales y le mostró el camino a Woo Bin quien llevaba entre brazos a su desmayada prima, la señora abrio la puerta y dejo pasar al joven, que quería sacarlo a escobazos pero la situacion ahora era complicada ademas habia algo en el muchacho que le decia que no era tan malo...talvez la manera en la que se preocupo por Ha Ni y el rostro que tenia al ver a la niña desmayada..

Woo Bin con mucho cuidado dejo a su prima en la cama. -tonta caracol me vas a matar de un susto- dijo con preocupación y arrepentimiento en su voz Woo Bin, Seung Jo que fue a ver que diablos estaba sucediendo se sorprendió al escuchar eso, caracol? porque el sabia sobre eso? se pregunto Seung Jo.

Woo Bin se sento al lado de su prima a esperar a que ella despertase, pero ya se estaba desesperando ya que su prima no mostraba ningun signo que le diera a entender que pronto ella se despertaría, ademas de que la culpa y el remordimiento lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro. no paraba de preguntase si lo que haba hecho era lo correcto.

-aish tonta caracol despierta por favor!- dijo a su prima aunque de antemano sabia que ella no lo iba a escuchar.

-quien eres?- se escucho una voz detras de el, Woo Bin se giro y vio a un niño que supuso que era Eun Jo, el menor de los Baek.

-ah hola soy Song Woo Bin- se presento ante el pequeño, para luego volver a posar la vista en Ha Ni.

-que haces aqui? que le paso a la tonta de Ha Ni- pregunto el menor mientras se paraba al lado de Woo Bin.

-vine a ver a alguien importante para mi que no veo desde hace muchos años... y Ha Ni se desmayo...es muy tonta cierto?-contesto el príncipe de la mafia con deje de tristeza en la voz.

-si es muy tonta, distraida y torpe..- contesto Eung Jo, esto le molesto un poco a Woo Bin que ya iba a protestar apesar de saber lo muy cierto que era pero Eun Jo continuo -pero ella es una buena persona...- y justo despues de decir esto Eun Jo se sonrojo y salio corriendo avergonzado de la habitacion de Ha Ni, Woo Bin supo entonces que ese enano queria a Ha Ni apesar de como la trataba, por otro lado Eun Jo se avergonzo por decir lo que pensaba de Ha Ni.

Eun Jo hasta cierto punto se podria decir que le tenia cariño a Ha Ni, la habia visto como una persona fuerte y luchadora ya que a pesar de que todo el mundo la tratase y le dijera que era tonta ella se esforzaba por demostrar lo contrario aunque le fuera dificil, y tambien era lo mismo con su hermano, ella quería demasiado a su hermano Seung Jo y por mas que el la ignorase o la humillara ella seguia tratando de estar a su lado y luchando para conseguir su corazon y talvez era eso lo que le enojaba a Eun Jo y le hacia decirle cosas malas a Ha Ni, a Eun Jo le gustaba es fortaleza pero tambien le enojaba tener que ver como su hermano trataba a Ha Ni y ella no hacia nada mas aparte de bajar la cabeza y aparentar estar bien, muchas veces Eun Jo trato de reconfortarla pero a el le era imposible ya que solo se frustraba mas, si para Eun Jo era frustrante ver a Ha Ni sufrir por su hermano, pero el mismo ni siquiera podia odiar a su hermano apesar de lo malo que le pareciera esa conducta fria y despiadada hacia Ha Ni, aunque el mismo debia admitir que en un principo Ha Ni le parecio un completa molestia, ya que por culpa de ella le habian quitado su cuarto y tambien porque se habia dado cuenta de que ella perseguia a su 'adorado' hermano mayor, pero con el tiempo comenzó a ver las virtudes que Ha Ni poseia, Eun Jo se preocupaba por Ha Ni aunque tratase de ocultarlo, por eso al ver a ese hombre subir con Ha Ni en sus brazos desmayada y a su madre totalmente asustada le preocupo, aunque el hombre que habia llevado a Ha Ni a su habitacion no le parecia tan malo...es mas se veia preocupado por Ha Ni.

* * *

**_OH HA NI:_**

Ha Ni se encontraba algo mas tranquila leyendo cuando tocaron su puerta, era ommoni quien la estaba llamando, Ha Ni se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta.

-ommoni necesitas algo?-

-Ha Ni hay un chico esperándote abajo- dijo ommoni no muy contenta, esto le extraño a Ha Ni, pensó que tal vez era Ji Hoo aunque seguía siendo poco probable ya que el se habia ido hace mucho rato, y ella no creia que el se devolviera al fin y al cabo si la necesitaba tenia su numero y le podía mandar un mensaje o hasta llamarla. tambien penso en Joon Gu y aunque era mas posible que fuese el, se vieron en la mañana y Joon Gu a esa hora aun estaria en el restaurante junto a su padre terminando de atender a los ultimos clientes.

-un chico?- solto Ha Ni algo desconcertada.

-si.. es un chico que dice que tiene asuntos que discutir contigo..-sontesto con simpleza ommoni.

-asuntos?-volvio a soltar Ha Ni ahora si completamente perdida e la deriva pero ommoni no le dio mas explicaciones y solo camino hacia las escalera, Ha Ni también camino detrás de ella pero ommoni se detuvo cerca y la dejo bajar primero.

lo primero que Ha Ni diviso al estar bajando las escaleras fue a un chico como lo había dicho ommoni,un chico de cabello castaño casi rojizo, vestido de traje algo elegante pero que le quedaba bastante bien, el chico se giro, Ha Ni entonces pudo ver su cara que le pareció familiar?, el chico se paro rapido de la silla, Ha Ni se planto frente a el y hablo.

-buenas noches señorita Oh Ha Ni- la saludo formalmente, el chico parecia muy cortes pero Ha Ni se sentia perdida..lo conocia? algo dentro de ella le decia que si pero no lo recordaba, se sentia demasiado perdida.

-buenas noches? señor?- Ha Ni mas bien pregunto que saludo, decidio usar ese mismo tono formal que el habia usado con ella.

-Song Woo Bin- constesto con una sonrisa calida, Ha Ni entrecerro un poco sus ojos rebuscando en sus memorias ...ese nombre a Ha Ni le sono tan conocido, era algo raro pero algo en ella le decia que a ese chico lo conocía, pero en sus recuerdos ese nombre y ese rostro no se encontraban.

-por favor sientese..- dijo mientras ella tambien se sentaba, el chico se sento donde antes Ha Ni lo habia visto sentado-tengo entendido que tiene algo importante que discutir conmigo?- dijo Ha Ni, el chico se tenso y Ha Ni lo noto, pero no dijo nada y tampoco hizo gestos solo se mantuvo quieta esperando a que el hablara, entonces el chico saco de su portafolios un libro o eso era lo que parecia.

-claro, pero antes de hablar sobre ello quiero que vea esto- le paso el libro, Ha Ni lo tomo algo atonita y nerviosa, miles de preguntas se le formaron e la cabeza que ya le estaba comenzando a doler, con demasiado miedo abrio el libro, ella comprendió que algunas de sus respuestas serian contestadas si lo abría, pudo entonces notar que no era un libro, era un album de fotos, primero vio la foto de unos niños y eso la aterro ya que se reconocio a ella misma, era ella cuando su madre aun vivia...se veia muy pequeña ademas de que a su lado habia un niño, Ha Ni miro al chico frente suyo que la miraba atentamente, como si quisiera grabarse sus facciones. Ha Ni comparo los rasgos del niño de la foto y del chico frente a ella, podia decir que eran la misma persona pero prefirioo guardar comentarios y con miedo, panico y terror siguio viendo las fotos mientras que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba mas y mas, sentia que su cabeza le iba a explotar y las lagrimas comenzarona asomarse de manera inconsciente, ella ni siquiera sabia si las lagrimas eran por el dolor de cabeza o por el miedo que tenia, ya casi al final vio la foto de una hermosa mujer y de los niños, y algo detro de ella hizo click ...era su madre, de la que si mucho tenia una foto vieja, porque no era capaz de recordarla nitidamente, el dolor del corazon se apodero de ella al igual que las preguntas revoloteaban por su cabeza y sentía como un martilleo en su cabeza.

-porque tienes esto?- la voz le salio mas temblorosa de lo que se imaginaba, no sania si era el miedo o el enojo que se estaba apoderando de ella lo que le había echo hablar con ese tono tan ..frágil-contéstame! porque tienes esto!?, quien ...eres?-solto ahora mas decidida.

-... ves ese niño de hay?- dijo con suavidad Song Woo Bin, a Ha Ni le desconcerto la manera como le estaba desviando la pregunta, ella sabia que ese niño de la foto era el mismo tipo que estaba frente a ella, pero solo asintio, con el dolor de cabeza no podia conectar las palabras ni mucho menos hablar bien asi que solo se limitor a dejar que siguiera hablando el. -ese niño soy yo!- dijo con voz decidida... Ha Ni sabia que el niño de la foto y el chico que tenia en frente eran la misma persona pero aun asi escucharlo de su propia boca era como si se lo acabara de revelar, sentia que su cabeza le iba a explotar como una bomba de tiempo.

-..que?...de que estas hablando!? yo no te ...conozco! no te ...recuerdo...- casi grito Ha Ni mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano, como si eso fuese a calmar el dolor aunque sabia que no seria asi. Ha Ni sintio un terrible impulso de querer levantarse y salir corriendo de ahi y refugiarse en los brazos de su padre pero se levanto con mucha fuerza del sillon y grito sin poder detener su lengua que soltaba palabras por puro impulso y sin que su cerebro le diera el permiso -No.. NO TE CONOZCO! NO SE QUIEN...- pero las palabras quedaron en aire incompletas las fuerzas se le fueron del cuerpo y callo de rodillas al suelo mientras que de sus ojos salían lagrimas, Ha Ni estaba llorando y se sostenía la cabeza con fuerza como si al soltarla se le fuese a caer o hasta a explotar.

miles de imágenes comenzaban a pasar por su cabeza, imágenes borrosas que no era capaz de reconocer. Song Woo Bin trato de acercarse le y ayudarla a levantarse, Ha Ni ahora ni le importaba recibir su ayuda pero cuando trato de incorporarse todo se puso negro, solo puso escuchar como la llamaban insistentemente antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento.

* * *

**_SONG WOO BIN:_**

el song ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar, sabia que no podia actuar precipitadamente pero su prima nada que despertaba, en su mano estaba su costoso celular que el mismo no paraba de mover y de tirar para volver a recibirlo, se distraia un poco mientras esperaba, pero ya no podía mas asi que dejo de jugar con el celular y comenzó a buscar el numero del mejor doctor de corea. pero cuando ya estuvo por marcar el numero un suspiro le llamo la atencion.

Ha Ni ya se estaba despertando, se movio un poco y comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, Woo Bin se alegro infinitamente por esto, nunca en su vida se habia sentido ten aliviado.

-Ha Ni! estas bien?- pregunto ya al verla con los ojos abiertos, Ha Ni primero se dispuso a tratar de aclarar su vision, se rasco los ojos y se sento, al abrir los ojos analizo su habitacion hasta que su mirada se encontro con la de Woo Bin.

-...Woo Bin?..Woo Bin en verdad eres...tu?- pregunto Ha Ni, con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, Woo Bin nisiquiera sabia que hacer, era cierto? ahora su prima lo recordaba?, Woo Bin estaba atonito mientras que Ha Ni aun lo miraba soprendida -Woo Bin primo tonto eres tu!?- volvio a soltar ahora Ha Ni mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-si soy yo...-dijo con felicidad y algo de ternura, se sento en la cama y le acaricio con cuidado la cabeza a Ha Ni -aquí estoy- dijo, esas palabras hicieron que Ha Ni comenzara a llorar mas y se abalanzara a Woo Bin para abrazarlo, Woo Bin sin ningún problema la recibió y ambos se abrazaron como no lo habian hecho en años. ambos tratando de transmitir ese cariño familiar que se sentían pero que habian olvidado hace muchos años y ahora volvia a emerger de las sombras.

-...perdóname...perdóname por olvidarte..-dijo entre lagrimas Ha Ni, de alguna manera Ha Ni recupero sus recuerdos, aquellas imagenes que pasaron por su cabeza momentos antes de desmayarse eran aquellos recuerdos con su querido primo.

-no te preocupes..por eso que yo de alguna manera tambien te olvide..-revelo aunque el sabia que eso tal vez le traería problemas con Ha Ni, quien al escuchar eso le dio un puñetazo en el hombro pero aun no dejaba de llorar -pero eso ya no importa... lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos- termino de decir.

-no me vuelvas a dejar sola..- dijo mientras mas escondía su rostro en el hombro de Woo Bin.

-Ha Ni! ya estas despier...- se escucho que la señora Baek hablo pero las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. -HA NI!?- casi grito la señora baek que tenia tremenda cara de asombro. el grito no solo llamo la atencion de los dos primos sino tambien de Seung Jo y Eun Jo que llegaron corriendo y vieron lo mismo que la señora Baek, a Ha Ni y a Woo Bin abrazándose, estos se separaron y vieron al grupo de Baeks en la puerta mirándolos atónitos. Ha Ni se termino de limpiar las lagrimas mientras que Woo Bin miraba con indiferencia a la familia que estaba en la puerta.

-Ha Ni que sucede aqui!?- pregunto la señora Baek, pero para Ha Ni era complicado responder, que iba a decir 'ah señora baek mire le presento a mi primo song woo bin del cual ni me acordaba si no hasta hace 5 minutos' no le podia decir eso, miro al principe de la mafia tratando de buscar apoyo pero este no le dio la gana de sacar alguna excusa

-umm lo...lo que pasa..es..- Ha Ni no era capaz de decir nada, su lengua parecia desconectada a su cerebro, pero gracias a dios su padre llego y se abrio camino entre los Baeks que estaban atravesados en la puerta.

-hija!...Woo Bin!?- dijo al ver al par de primos -entonces eso quiere decir que..- pero fue interrumpido por su hija.

-asi es papá..ya recupere mis recuerdos..- interrumpió Ha Ni a su padre quien al escuchar eso se fue corriendo a abrazar a su hija. mientras que la familia que estaba en la puerta estaban perdidos a la deriva, la situación que se presentaba ante ellos estaba muy por fuera del entendimiento para ellos.

-hija! mi linda hija perdóname por no contarte nada en estos años pero es que tenia tanto miedo de hacerte daño...- dijo el señor Oh apenado, por su culpa su hija había sufrido demasiado, le había ocultado cosas tan importantes y la había llevado a vivir a una casa donde le estaban hacían daño.

-tranquilo papá no tienes porque sentirte culpable... ya que hiciste todo para que yo fuera feliz- dijo Ha Ni mientras desasía el abrazo de su padre.

el señor Oh se incorporo y vio que en la puerta se encontraban los Baeks estando al tanto de todo, esto le molesto a el señor Oh, sobre todo le molesto como la señora Baek y Seung Jo estaban mirando a su sobrino, asi que decidio sacarlos de la escena y dejar que el par de primos hablaran tranquilamente. pero sacar a esa mujer seria una tarea sumamente dificil y el lo sabia.

-se que ustedes tienen muchas preguntas y que quieren saber que esta pasando aqui pero me gustaria pedirles el favor de que salieran de aqui ya que estos son asuntos familiares- se adelanto el emblemático Woo Bin que pensaba lo mismo que su tio, los Baeks se miraron entre si pero ninguno mostraba señas de querer irse.

-ommoni, Eun Jo, Seung Jo no quiero ser grosera pero por favor dejenos a solas... mi primo y yo ten...- Ha Ni iba a pedir que se fueran pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar la interrumpieron.

-PRIMO!?- dijeron al unisono, estos casi se caen de espaldas al escuchar 'mi primo'.

\- ustedes son primos!?-pregunto la señora Baek y casi se podia escuchar felicidad en su voz. para ella que Ha Ni ese muchacho fueran primos era la mejor noticia, ahora sabia que aun tenia oportunidad de unir a Ha Ni y a su hijo y convertir a Ha Ni en su hija ley, ese miedo que tenia porque Ha Ni dejara de seguir a su hijo estaba desapareciendo aunque aun no podia estar tan tranquila ya que aun estaba ese muchacho Yoon Ji Hoo, ese si representaba algo de peligro.

-si somos primos..ahora si fuera tan amables de dejarnos solos- dijo ahora algo molesto Woo Bin que le incomodaba lo entrometidos que eran en esa familia, el sabia que la mujer y el enano se preocupaban por Ha Ni y querian saber que sucedia pero en este reencuentro ellos no tenían nada que ver y enserio era verdaderamente incomodo hablar enfrente de personas que no tenian nada que ver.

* * *

**chan chan chaaan hasta aqui llego el capitulo, espero que les haya gustadoo! bueno les tengo una pequeña peticion, lo que sucede es que quiero ponerle la portada a este fic pero ya que yo soy una completa idiota cuando se trata de usar editores de fotos, si mucho se usar paint aunque ni se si se puede considerar un editor asi que si gustan ustedes podrian hacer la imagen siii porfi? si deciden hacerla la pueden mandar a mi Gmail que esta en mi perfil, pueden hacerla a su gusto, obviamente les voy a dar credito por la imagen del fic y si son muchas las imagenes que me envian colocare una por mes para que no dejemos ninguna por fuera, espero que me hagan el favorcito y que dejen reviews.**

**muuuack se les quiere! esperen el proximo capitulo! byee!**


	5. Chapter 6

**holos! bueno se que me e demorado demasiado en subir este capitulo ademas de que esta muuy corto pero es que no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribir, e estado ocupada estudiando para examenes, leyendo libros, haciendo trabajos..en fin muchas cosas las cuales no mehan permitido escribir nada, pero apartir del vierne o sábado voy a estar libre y podre subir varios capitulos la otra semana o bueno es es lo que planeo, ademas de que en este capitulo me quise centrar mas en la contestacion de reviews ya que era lo mas largo, pero les prometo que los proximos capitulos seran mucho mas largo y talvez hasta suba un extra y claro esta ustedes podrán votar por el personaje en el que estará basado el extra...bueno saliendonos ya de eso que les parece la portada que hice? con mucho esfuerzo logre hacerla! pueden creer que aprendí a manejar Ps aunque en una tablet que es mucho mas fácil pero espero que les guste el capitulo y la portada!**

**bueno aquí vienen los reviews.. bueno decidí colocarlos en orden desde el primero que me mandaron hasta el ultimo, bueno antes de contestar debo agregar que esos reviews hermosos son los que me alegran los días! me sacan sonrisas, algunos me dan ideas y me hacen caer en cuenta en mis errores asi que se los agradezco no solo por leer este fic si no también por comentar sobre el dar sus opiniones y ánimos.. no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me hacen..ahora a dejar el parloteo para que puedan ver lo que les conteste a sus reviews! aaaqqui vamos!**

**Rosawellian1984:jeje pos creo que con este capitulo te darás cuenta, espero que te guste, te lo diria pero no te quiero spoilear! ajaja XD..espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por el review**

**marianajoselind: ahhh eres divina! sabes tus reviwes son los que mas me hacen feliz.. no es por desacreditar los demás pero los tuyos simplemente me sacan sonrisas cada vez que los leo asi sea lo haya leio 50 veces aun me va a hacer sonreir, jajaja y bueno siento torturarte pero es que tengo mucho tiempo limitado lo creas o no y mas en esta época del año que estoy atareada con exámenes trabajo..en fin un mundo de cosas, pero trato de sacar tiempo para escribir! ahora van tus preguntas! **

**¿Existe una posibilidad de que HaNi quede con JiHoo?- bueno en realidad esa era mi idea desde el principio..se que te voy a spoilear pero es mas que un hecho que ambos al final quedaran juntos aunque con lo bitch que soy no se los pondre facil ademas siempre esta el putazo de Seung Jo para joder el romance...**

**¿Se irá HaNi y su papá a vivir con WooBin?- por ahora dire que si! aunque no quiero que se quede a vivir con definidamente tenia planeado hacer que Ha Ni viviera solo por un tiempo con Woo Bin pero nada definitivo.**

**¿Estudiará HaNi en la universidad Shinwha?- lo cierto es que no se me había pasado por la cabeza eso..pero despues de muuucho meditarlo digo que no, ya que necesito que Seung jo y Ha Ni tengan una conexion o se vean seguido en un lugar determinado y que en esto no este entrometida la señora Baek**

**espero que te hayan gustado mis respuestas y que no te haya hecho muucho spoiler! gracias por tus hermosisimos reviews! espero que te guste el capitulo! **

** abigail6705: ejeje GRACIAS! espero que te guste este capitulo!**

**JustAliIdk: bueno antes que nada me mandaste dos reviews así que a ambos los voy a contestar al mismo tiempo. para empezar me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto el fic y sobre el beta lo tendré que pensar, claro que me ayudaría demasiado tener un beta y eso lo se pero aun asi tender que meditarlo y si algo te aviso me gustaría mucho que tu fueras mi beta ya que sabes del tema, tu reviews me hizo darme cuenta de algunos errores y eso te lo agradezco y si tienes razon encontraste lo que le faltaba al capitulo anterior pero nada se puede hacer sin embargo tratar de hacer mis capítulos encuentros,etc mas detallados, y bueno como te habar dado cuenta ya puse una portada -le hice con mucho esfuerzo, sudor y lagrimas- pero igual si tu quieres hacer una me encantaría es mas la pondría en el mismo instante en el que me llegara! bueno me encanta que me hayas dicho que la idea del fic es muy original y pues si lo es ya que yo e leido demasiados fics crossover de PK y BOF, así que me dije a mi misma..porque no escribir un fic mas original! hacer que Ha Ni tenga lazos mucho mas fuertes con los F4 y mientras me quebraba la cabeza pensando se me ocurrió hacer que Ha Ni fuera prima de uno de los F4 y pos bueno aqui quedo el fic! :D **

**bueno muchass gracias por tu review fue uno de los que mas me gusto ya que sabes dar como decirlo criticas constructivas? sobre los errores que cometo muchas gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo!**

**anna yuridia: ejeje bueno pues si los F4 son famosisimos pero pienso que la familia Baek no le importaria tanto el mundo de los ricos ni mucho menos los F4 por lo que voy a dejar por ahora que los Baek no reconocen al multimillonario rey de la mafia Woo Bin! y sobre lo de jun pyo me encanto la idea es mas la pienzo usar pero mas adelante ya que seria EPICO! con solo imaginarmelo me de risa! jajaja bueno gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capitulo!**

**Rosalie BittersweetCullen: jeje pues bueno como tu lo dijiste ese amor no es sano y todos lo sabemos pero tambien sabemos lo terca que es Ha Ni vamos a ver que sucede y bueno como pequeño spoiler te digo que Woo Bin sacara a Ha Ni pronto de esa casa, Ha Ni en esa casa sufre y eso personalmente pienso que es lo que mas nos jodio a todos los que vino el dorama asi que pos algo mas.. la pareja definitiva del fic es Ha Ni y Ji Hoo aunque sera algo comlicado su emparejamiento ya que como soy una bitch no pondre las cosas tan de color rosa..pero igual pienso que esta es la pareja que debe ser ya que el putazo de Seung Jo no merece a alguien tan buena como Ha Ni gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capitulo!  
**

**ama mandy: es obvio que voy a sacar a Ha Ni de esa casa pero sacarse las garras de esa manipuladora mujer no sera nada facil aun asi te digo que en algun momento Ha Ni sera libre como pajaro! jaja ok..no! gracias por el review espero que te guste el capitulo!.**

**PATRICIA BUSTOS:gracias! bueno sobre lo de que Woo Bin vea como Seung Jo trata a Ha Ni no hay necesidad ya que el esta mas que enterado sobre aquello y te aseguro que muy pronto la sacar de alli. gracias por tu reviw y espero que te guste este capitulo!**

** : jeje me alegra que te guste tanto la historia y pos aqui esta la conti! jejeje espero que te guste esta capitulo y gracias por el review!**

**uff termine! bueno antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero decir que pienso hacer esto cada cierto tiempo, voy a contestar sus reviews en algun otro momento y obvio que les voy a avisar para que dejan sus questions! bueno ahora a dejar de parlotear y a leer!**

* * *

**_OH HA NI:_**

para Ha Ni recordar a su primo había sido un golpe algo fuerte. todo vino de golpe fue tan repentino que aun sentia algo de dolor punsante en la cabeza, Ha Ni nunca se imagino que su vida cambiaría tan asi derrepente... pero no solo estaban aquella memorias de juegos infantiles junto al Song, tambien estaban las de su madre, ahora podía recordar nitidamente la imagen de su madre, sus sonrisas, sus ojos que siempre la miraron de manera tan maternal...era doloroso y eso tenia que admitirlo, pero el estar frente a frente con su primo le calmaba mucho mas el dolor, Ha Ni entonces recordo aquellas veces cuando era mas pequeña, cuando recien habia perdido esas importantes memorias llenas de felicidad recordaba que se sentía vacía, sentia que algo le faltaba, ella atribuia eso a la falta de su madre y pues era razonable pero ahora sentia que ese vacio ya estaba un poco mas lleno, tal vez en su inconsciencia y sin recuerdos aun podía sentir la falta de su primo, Woo Bin en sus recuerdos recuperados había sido un primo bastante molestos que era feliz halandole las coletas y molestándola por ser tan torpe pero al mismo tiempo había sido un primo muy cariñoso y eso habia que recalcarlo aunqe muchas veces tapaba aquel cariño con acciones para hacerla rabiar.

-aissh tonta caracol mira como me dejaste la camisa, ahora esta llena de tus mocos- dijo con reproche y burla Woo Bin, Ha Ni lo miro con molestia, a donde se habia ido todo ese amor fraternal de hace unos minutos?, aunque de igual manera sabia que esa era a forma de Woo Bin para demostrarle su cariño asi como en la infancia..molestándola. los Baek ya se habían ido solo hace un rato gracias a que por el enojo de Woo Bin y su padre lograron sacarlos, ahora Ha Ni estaba hablando con su primo aunque sentia que ya la ternura de el se habia ido por el caño y ahora solo quedaba esa socarrona y burlesca sonrisa en el rostro de Woo Bin.

-primo idiota!- solto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - no nos vimos en tantos años y asi es como me tratas!-dijo mientras hacia pucheros, Woo Bin solto una carcajada, pero segundos despues su semblante cambio a uno mas serio.

-por cierto Ha Ni hay algo de lo que quiero discutir contigo...-estaba algo mas serio, la sonrisa burlona había desaparecido por completo, tomo su portafolios y saco una carpeta bastante gruesa, Ha Ni la tomo con algo de preocupación y ansias al mismo tiempo, la abrió sin demora y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y fruncio los labios y el seño con molestia, en la carpeta se encontraba toda su actividad en los ultimos cinco años, alzo su miradas para encontrarse con la fuerte y seria mirada de su primo.

-me investigaste?- dijo como si no pudiese creerlo.. la había investigado, ella comprendía que para encontrarla tenia que realizar una investigación y pues no estaba contra ello pero esa era toda su actividad..toda! hasta aparecía su amor unilateral por Seung Jo! y tambien sus notas-muy malas no falta decir-, la apuesta con Seung Jo , la foto de Seung Jo vestido de niña? ..también información sobre la entrevista universitaria! tambien cuando se emborracho y Seung Jo la tuvo que llevar cargada! estaba todo! Ha Ni sentia que toda su privacidad habia sido violada.

-pues tenia que hacerlo si te quería encontrar, use mis mejores conexiones para sacar toda esa información- dijo con voz seria aunque en su rostro de reflejaba un arrogante sonrisa, a Ha Ni casi se le cae la quijada...usado sus mejores conexiones para sacar toda esa informacion? es que acaso eran espías profesionales sus conexiones!? se sentia ta aterrada, se sentia decubierta era como si todas las personas que investigaron supieran hasta sus mas profundos secreto y si bien ese amor por el baek no era un secreto enteramente aun sentia que parte de si, la parte mas oculta de ella habia sido expuesta junto con sus secretos estaba muy molesta pero cuando iba a replicar y decirle un par de cosas mas a Woo Bin, este la interrumpió -pero ese no es el caso..de lo que quiero hablar es de ese tal Baek Seung Jo...- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Ha Ni enarco las cejas pero sus labios se mantuvieron fruncidos, aun se sentia molesta por esa investigación -dime como fue que te terminaste enamorando de alguien tan mierda como ese tipo, estas loca o eres masoquista, por lo que lei en esos papeles tu lo vives persiguiendo como un perrito faldero tras su dueño! y el te trata muy mal! Ha Ni por dios eso hace que me sienta mas culpable por dejarte sola todos estos años!-dijo con molestia mientras le arrebataba de las manos los papeles a Ha Ni y buscaba entre las hojas toda a información recolectada sobre ese amor unilateral, al encontrarla se la entrego de mala gana, Ha Ni la tomo y leyo mientras que en sus ojos se acumulaban las lagrimas. -Ha Ni de todos los hombres que hay en el mundo y te enamoras de semajante patan! deja ese amor unilateral! te estas haciendo daño- dijo con mas enojo, ya que para Woo Bin saber que Ha Ni estaba sufriendo le hacia sentir impotencia, ademas de que el ya habia visto algo similar en su amigo Ji Hoo, su amigo salio muy lastimado por culpa de aquellos amores unilaterales que le dejaron muchas heridas en su corazon y eso no se lo merecia Ji Hoo que era todo un caballero, una persona agradeble y que podria hacer cualquier cosa por alguien que le importarse ..el no se merecia eso, para Woo Bin su amigo era la definicion de hombre porque ni el mismo merecia ese titulo por ser un playboy que anadaba para alli y para aca con mujeres de todos lo talles, colores y razas en cambio su amigo tenia tantas virtudes y tenia una caballerosidad caracteristica que lo hacia ver como el principe perfecto para un cuento de hadas...tener que ver a Ha Ni sufrir por un patan que ni le llegaba a los talones a Ha Ni y por muy inteligente que fuera no merecía ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que su prima ni mucho menos podia tener punto de comparacion con Ji Hoo le dolia y le frustraba demasiado.

-eso lose! y e intentado olvidarlo, olvidarme de este amor! pero..pero es tan dificil, por muchos años e estado enamorada de el! y cada vez que trataba de olvidarle, cada vez que sentia que podia lograrlo cada vez que estaba mucho mas decidida mis ilusiones y mis esperanzas a que el me ame no me lo permitian!...como quieres que me olvide de alguien que con una minima accion me hace dar ilusiones y esperanzas!- dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salian, verla de ese modo le dolio a Woo Bin, pero cuando trato de acercarse y consolarla ella levato la cabeza con orgullo y dijo -pero sabes primo tonto...ahora estoy mas que dispuesta a olvidarlo y dejar atras todo este amor unliateral que me lastima!- mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y le sonreia a las cosas buenas que estaban por venir,el Song no pudo evitar sonreirle, se sentia feliz y orgulloso de su prima, esa parte de ella era la que mas lo hacia sentirse tranquilo, esa parte fuerte y luchadora que no se dejaba de nada y de nadie era la que mas e gustaba de Ha Ni, aquella tenacidad tan caracteristica de ella que siempre mostro era lo que le quitaba mucho peso de encima.

-eso espero pequeña caracol de noe!-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le halaba la coleta que apresaba el cabello de Ha Ni.

-yah!- solto mientras le daba un puñetazo a Woo Bin en el hombro para que le soltara el cabello.

-Ha Ni! Woo Bin!- llamo el padre de Ha Ni a lo cual ambos giraron sus rostros y vieron al hombre mayor subiendo por las escaleras,este al verlos molestandose el uno al otro solo le salio una sonrisa al recordar viejos tiempos -bajen vamos a conversar un rato todos- dijo hombre para volver a bajar las escaleras, rapidamente ambos primos se miraron el uno al otro, asintieron coordinadamente y se encaminaron a la sala, bajaron las escaleras despacio como niños regañado y vieron que todos estaban sentados conversando. hasta estaba el señor Baek.

-ah muchachos venga siéntense aquí!- dijo la señora baek mientras se levantaba y los guiaba a un sillon, frente a este estaban Seung Jo y Eun jo, el primero miraba con molestia y frialdad al song y el mas pequeño le miraba con curiosidad.

el par de primos se sentaron y Ha Ni se sintio algo cohibida porque la mirada de todos estuviera sobre ambos.

-y bien tengo entendido que hace muchos años que ustedes no se veían..- comenzó el señor baek tratando de hacer mas ameno el momento.

-bueno señor lo que sucede es que por cierto incidentes fuimos separados, pero lo que importa es que ahora encontré por fin a esta tonta..- comento con un sonrisa Woo Bin mientras miraba a Ha Ni la cual le sonrio.

-y como fue que lograste encontrarla muchacho?- pregunto la señora Baek la cual estaba al lado de su esposo. esto no solo llamo la atención del nombrado si no también de todos los demás claro exceptuando a Ha Ni.

-pues utilice algunas conexiones para que hicieran una pequeña investigación..en realidad fue muy fácil dar con el paradero de Ha Ni- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante el principe de la mafia mientras Ha Ni resoplaba con molestia.

-pequeña?- dijo Ha Ni con sarcasmo, los demás voltearon a ver Ha Ni interrogantes -Woo Bin esa investigación es demasiado como para que digas que es pequeña.. siento que toda mi privacidad fue violada!..- Ha Ni tomo la oportunidad para mostrar su desacuerdo ante aquella investigación.

-aigoo no seas exagerada no fue tan grave..- dijo con calma y como si nada el Song mientras se recostaba en el espaldar de la silla.

-exagerada yo?...animal! si en esos papeles se encuentra TODO lo que hice en estos cinco años!- le reclamo recalcando la palabra 'todo', esto le sorprendió no solo al padre que ni enterado estaba sino tambien a la familia Baek y en especial a Seung Jo

-oye sobrino es eso cierto?-dijo el padre de Ha Ni sorprendido de la nueva revelación.

-pues queria encontrarla y digamos que mis conexiones hacen muy bien detalladas sus investigaciones-contesto como si no fuera nada del otro mundo y Ha Ni refunfuño en su lugar, en esto la señora aprovecho para sacar a Ha Ni y pedirle que les trajera café a lo cual Ha Ni no se nego, se levanto bajo la atenta mirada de su primo y Seung Jo los cuales después de su ida a la cocina se miraban con odio el uno al otro, Woo Bin miraba con odio al hombre que hacia sufrir a su dulce primita y Seung Jo miraba con molestio al tipo que habia llegado a interrumpir su "tranquilidad" o eso era lo que el mismo queria creer.

* * *

**_BAEK SEUNG JO -EL PUTAZO DE LA HISTORIA XD-_**

para Seung Jo el dia se tormo demasiado extraño ya que en la mañana Ha Ni no lo siguio para "ir juntos a la universidad" y esta misma tampoco le habia estado siguiendo en la universidad ni mucho menos en hora de almuerzo para poder comer juntos -aunque el de igual modo la iba a ignorar y se iba a ir a comer a otro lado- el sabia que ella persistía en estar junto a el pero en todo el dia la presencia de Ha Ni se sentía casi ausente, se le hacia extraño y de un modo a otro tambien algo vacio pero para el era mejor ya que la estupida, distraida y torpe Ha Ni no estuvo causándole problemas en todo el dia o bueno eso era lo que de algun modo Seung Jo queria pensar para tapar ese vació. bueno pero su dia se habia vuelto extraño también por Ha Ni, primero su ausencia en todo el dia -ya que era demasiado extraño que Ha Ni lo lo ubiera seguido todo el dia-, segundo.. Ha Ni llego junto a un chico algo mayor y diciendo que tenia trabajo-por lo cual se burlo cruelmente- y por ultimo un tipo había venido a buscar a Ha Ni!. desde que ese tipo que habia entrado a la casa en busca de la tonta de Ha Ni de alguna manera le daba mala espina, aunque por un lado le extrañaba demasiado eso..osea un tipo -que no podía negar que se veia bien y adinerado- pudiera ir a ver a Ha Ni era algo poco realista , ya que por el tiempo que habia conocido a Ha Ni sabia que ella solo se relacionaba con sus amigas la gorda como se llame y la otra pero nunca se imagino que ese tipo fuese a ser su primo, todo parecia tan irreal pero sabia que estaba pasando ya que el presencio todo, según lo poco que llego a entender fue que Ha Ni había perdido sus recuerdos de la infancia por X razon y su primo que la busco le revelo su pasado lo que le causo un tipo de shock que la hizo desmayarse.

por sobre todo lo anterior algo que de verdad lo había sorprendido que ese tipo llamado Song Woo Bin habia mandado a investigar a Ha Ni, claro esta Seung Jo sabia que para encontrar a personas desaparecidas se tiene que hacer una investigación era algo obvio pero segun lo dicho o mas bien reclamado por Ha Ni esa era una investigación bastante detallada ya que se suponia que contenia TODA su actividad de los ultimos cinco años ese tipo debía tener muy buenas conexiones como para que sacaran tanta infomacion.

ommoni le habia pedido a Ha Ni que la ayudara a traer unas tazas de cafe,fue entonces que Seung Jo se dio cuenta que el Song lo miraba con odio casi queria matarlo con la mirada...Seung Jo debia admitir que el no miraba a nadie en especial de manera linda mas bien tenia una mirada bastante fria y hasta un poco arrogante ya que acostumbraba a ver a los demás por debajo de el , pero el Song lo miraba con demasiada molestia y odio, entonces despues de atar ciertos cabos sueltos comprendió que le miraba asi por Ha Ni, tal vez en esa investigación de nombraría algo sobre su comportamiento con Ha Ni. pero bueno no es como si al gran Baek Seung Jo le importara mucho eso, al fin y al cabo eran pocas las probabilidades de que lo volviese a ver ademas su trato con Ha Ni no cambiaria solo porque ese tipo lo estuviese fulminando con la mirada.

al poco rato vieron volver a Ha Ni con una charola entre las manos.

-prima por el amor a dios no lo vayas a dejar caer, tu torpeza es peligrosa!-exclamo el tipo con burla por lo cual Ha Ni le saco la lengua de manera graciosa mientras dejaba la charola en la mesa de centro, los demas -excepto Seung Jo y Eun Jo- sonrieron, no solo porque la burla era hasta cierto punto cierta si no de la familiaridad con la que se trataban apesar de los años y de la perdida de memoria.

* * *

**_OH HA NI:_**

Después de la burla de su primo Ha Ni se sentó a su lado, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la miraba que Woo Bin le daba a Seung Jo mientras los mayores hablaban y comentaban cosas sobre el pasado,pero de alguna forma la manera como Woo Bin estaba mirando a Seung Jo le parecía algo familiar.

_-flash back-_

_Ha Ni y Woo Bin se encontraban en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión Song, estaban coloreando y molestándose entre si como de costumbre, cuando de la nada entro un niño mas o menos de su edad, el cual era hijo de una de las tantas sirvientas la cual le había pedido permiso al padre de Woo Bin de llevarlo ya que no tenia con quien mas dejarlo, el hombre no se nego ya que vio esto como oportunidad para que su sobrina y su hijo socializaran mas y dejaran de pelear tanto ademas la sirvienta era de suma confianza asi que no habia problema. el nombre del niño era Kang Hee Young, su cabello era negro al igual que los ojos...ni a Ha Ni ni a Woo Bin les molesto en absoluto su presencia entonces lo invitaron a que coloreara junto a ellos a lo que el niño acepto asintiendo con la cabeza tímidamente. los tres niños charlaban y cuando Kang Hee Young ya había cogido mas confianza con el par hasta se burlo de Ha Ni junto al Song hasta ahí todo estaba muy bien, pero fue entonces que el mini príncipe de la mafia se percato de que Hee Young estaba mirando mucho a su prima, al principio trato de ignorarlo pero no pudo así que de tanto le dedicaba miradas de odio al niño que se encontraba sentado frente a el y a Ha Ni pintando. esas miradas de odio no pasaron desapercibidas por Ha Ni que aunque era demasiado distraída lo pudo notar aunque la razon no la sabia._

_-no tengo color verde..- soltó Ha Ni mientras miraba su caja de crayones con tristeza ya que quería pintar un paisaje y necesitaba el color verde para pintar los arboles o bueno el intento de arboles. de la nada una mano que sostenía un crayon verde apareció frente a sus ojos, al levantar la mirada vio a Hee Young ofreciéndole el crayon._

_-toma..te lo presto..- dijo con timidez y ruborizado lo cual hizo que Woo Bin se enojara demasiado, segun el mini príncipe de la mafia ese niño estaba coqueteando con su prima._

_-g..gracias-contesto con una sonrisa Ha Ni pero cuando estuvo apunto de tomarlo,__Woo Bin le arrebato el crayon de las manos a Hee Young justo antes de que Ha Ni pudiera siquiera tocarlo o rozarle, miro con enojo a Hee Young que estaba asustado por su reacción, partió el crayon a la mitad y se lo tiro golpeándolo en la cara, Ha Ni por otro lado estaba atónita su primo fue amable con el niño pero y ahora? lo trataba de una manera terrible.  
_

_-fin flash back-_

-pfff ajajaja- comenzó a reírse lo cual le llamo la atención a todos que la miraron como si estuviera loca -jajajaja.

-oye tonta Ha Ni ya se te soltó un tornillo?- dijo Eun Jo que la miraba interrogante pero no recibió respuesta ni mucho menos esas miradas de molestia que Ha Ni le daba cuando el le decía algo así, Ha Ni seguía riendo ignorando el comentario del menor.

-Ha Ni? que sucede de que te ríes?-pregunto la señora Baek extrañada del comportamiento de Ha Ni la cual solo se limito a señalar a Woo Bin que estaba a su lado mirándola como si tuviera dos cabezas. les dejo mas desconcertados el intento de explicación de Ha Ni mientras que a esta se le calmaba la risa.

-jaja..Woo Bin no le vayas a tirar crayones en la cara a Seung Jo tal como hiciste con Hee Young jaja- dijo Ha Ni con una socarrona sonrisa mientras los demás estaban perdidos ya hasta estaban pensando que Ha Ni se enloqueció, pero Woo Bin y su padre entendieron, Woo Bin porque el fue el que le hizo eso al niño y pues su padre porque el conocía la anécdota que fue contada por el padre de Woo Bin.

para Ha Ni recordar aquello le hacia tan feliz,ya que esos pequeños fragmentos de recuerdo le mostraban que su primo la quería y la protegía, por otro lado también le daba gracia que su primo reaccionara asi lo que mostraba que era bastante sobre protector con ella.

-recuerdas eso? no mejor dicho aun recuerdas el nombre de ese niño?- pregunto algo sorprendido, Ha Ni asintió aun con su socarrona sonrisa que curvaba sus labios.

-de que hablan?- pregunto el señor Baek que estaba algo perdido y no quería sentirse tan excluido.

-lo que sucede es que cuando Ha Ni y Woo Bin eran pequeños conocieron a un niño llamado Hee Young del cual se hicieron amigos, pero en algún momento cuando estaban todos coloreando el niño le ofreció un crayon a Ha Ni..fue entonces que Woo Bin saco su faceta sobre protectora y le arrebato el crayon al niño, lo rompió y se lo tiro en la cara- explico e mayor con una sonrisa.

-el es muy sobre protector?-pregunto la señora Baek con cierto tono de preocupación ya que esa sobre protección le podría traer problemas cuando tratara de juntar a su hijo y a Ha Ni, ahora a esa mujer no le parecía tan buena le presencia del Song en la casa ademas de que por las miradas que Woo Bin le daba a Seung Jo la señora Baek podía estar segura de que a el no le agradaba para nada su hijo así que seria mucho mas complicado y no solo eso, si no que también sentía el miedo de que Ha Ni terminara odiando a Seung Jo por la manera tan fría que la trataba sin duda la señora Baek no la tendría tan fácil y de eso podía estar segura.

-yo diría bastante -expuso Ha Ni al aire con una sonrisa.

* * *

**bueno se que esta muy corto, en realidad no quería subir algo tan corto pero el tiempo no me alcanzo para escribir mas ademas de que no las quería dejar solas tanto tiempo pero bueno como un regalito les haré un extra para dentro de dos semanas! así que digan que personaje quieren que se centre el extra, el que salga repetidas veces sera en el que se basara el extra! y bueno si no se repite ninguno pues lo haré al tin-marin**

**espero que les haya gustado las respuestas de los reviews y el corto capitulo se los compensare!**

**gracias por leer muuuuaccck!**


	6. Chapter 7

**holis! bueno se que esta demasiado corto y que me demore demasiaaaaaado tiempo en subir el capitulo pero es que no saben todo lo que los pinches profesores me dejaron para mi semana de receso..malditos! estuve demasiado ocupada y cuando por fin termine los deberes mi cabeza estaba en blanco...no se me ocurría nada y bueno decidí subir este corto capitulo para no hacerlas esperar mas! en fin saliendo un poco de las disculpas y explicaciones quiero agradecer por sus divinos reviews! y sobre el CAPITULO EXTRA me estoy debatiendo entre hacerlo sobre Seung Jo (cuyo titulo sera: UN DÍAS EN LA ABURRIDA VIDA DE BAEK SEUNG JO) el cual tratara sobre su vida antes de Ha Ni y después de que Ha Ni se largara de la casa aunque claro este sera después de un par de capitulos..y el otro seria sobre Ha Ni y Jan Di (cuyo titulo seria: LECCIONES PARA DAR UNA PATADA VOLADORA ESTILO JAN DI-VERSIÓN MEJORADA) el cual tratara sobre Jan Di enseñándole a Ha Ni a dar una super patada voladora..claro esta usando conejillos de indias jejeje si escojo este algunos personajes resultaran moreteados! bueno les dejo la decisión a ustedes y si no escogen o no se pueden decidir por alguno de los dos lo haré al tin-marin!**

**bueno espero que les guste este corto capitulo y no se olviden de dejar reviews para que se me suban las ganas de escribir XD**

* * *

_**Baek Seung JO: **_

Seung Jo no paso muy bueno noche, se podría decir que no pudo dormir bien ya que se había quedado pensando la mayor parte de la noche en los sucesos del día anterior, todo había sido una locura y bueno era de admitir que todo lo que respecta a Ha Ni no es enteramente normal ni mucho menos tranquilo pero todo había sido casi irreal, una Ha Ni asunte la mayor parte del dia, un chico bien parecido con aire de similitud a el aunque muy poco que llevo a Ha Ni a la casa, un trabajo conseguido por Ha Ni y para terminar con la cereza del pastel un primo que reapareció y revelo parte del pasado de Ha Ni, pero no solo eso era lo que se había quedado pensando porque siendo razonables el gran Seung Jo no le tendría que importar un carajo lo que sucediera con respecto a Ha Ni a no ser que lo estuviera persiguiendo y a la tonta le pasara algo ya que se ganaría muchos problemas con su madre pero las palabras que le había dicho el primo de Ha Ni, Song Woo Bin no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza y de algún modo u otro sentía cierto atisbo de preocupación. '_ya sabes..entre primo y primo mas me ...arrimo..'_

_-flash back-  
_

_-espero que no te metas mas con Ha Ni...- dijo Woo Bin con cierta molestia, había aprovechado la oportunidad para hablar con el desgraciado que lastimaba a su prima._

_-...y a ti que te importa si yo me meto con esa tonta..-contesto en un tono retador, sabia que al tipo ese le debía importar al fin y al cabo Ha Ni era su prima y le iba a doler aunque por otro lado Seung Jo sentía que el tenia la razón eran los asuntos de Ha Ni ademas Ha Ni lo seguía porque ella misma quería, el no la estaba obligando y eran decisiones de ella no de su primo. -ademas es culpa de ella, no la mía... ella me sigue porque quiere..- termino de palabras hicieron que al principe de la mafia le brotara rabia por las venas, ganas no le faltaba para hacer una simple llamada y mandar a Seung Jo directo al fondo del mar_

_-pues Ha Ni ya no te seguira... ya no mas! yo mismo lo evitare- contesto con mucha ira, enserio? Ha Ni se había enamorado de semejante imbécil..osea por favor se creía la ultima coca-cola del desierto!, era tan arrogante, que le costaba quedarse callado? o simplemente decir que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, hasta esa respuesta la hubiera tolerado pero decir 'es culpa de ella, ella me sigue porque quiere' enserio? no sabia si quería golpearlo a echarse a llorar por como semejante cerebro se derrochaba con semejante patán sin sentimientos. enserio Ha Ni tenia muy malos gustos para los hombres._

_-como estas tan seguro? ademas no le incumbe a ella eso?-contesto frió, aunque por dentro sentía algo que le estaba molestando, algo que no sabia que era pero era mejor ignorarlo ahora. tal vez eso que le molestaba era el echo de que ese tipo quisiera meterse en sus problemas amorosos o mas bien el los problemas amorosos de Ha Ni..pero entonces a el que le tenia que importar si le quitaban a Ha Ni de encima, mejor para el no? así su vida volvería a a normalidad por fin! pero aun sabiendo eso no pudo controlar su lengua y salio contestándole con cierto tono retador, a lo mejor ese algo era su arrogancia y orgullo._

_-me incumbe y estoy mas segura que te dejara... acaso no has oido que..bueno ya sabes...entre primo y primo mas me..arrimo..- solo de forma suave lenta y hasta algo seductora, eso lo habia dejado boquiabierto y aunque quisiera ocultar su sorpresa fue algo inevitable. -sabes e amado a Ha Ni desde que eramos niños..o porque crees que mande a hacer ese tipo de investigación tan ...extensa- con eso lo había dejado callado,eso si que no se lo esperaba..Woo Bin se alejo con una sonrisa triunfal mientras Seung Jo tenia una expresión desencajada._

_-fin flash back-_

aun no entendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras, sera que de algún modo le preocupaba Ha Ni? 'no..ella no me preocupa' se respondió a si mismo mientras salia de su cuarto aun pensando en las posibles razones por las cuales esas palabras no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza.

al salir fue cuando vio a Ha Ni saliendo de su cuarto, ella estaba arreglada, casi pareciera que fuera a salir en ese mismo momento y por alguna razón eso le molesto a Seung Jo.

entonces se le ocurrió algo para quitarse la preocupación,se acerco a Ha Ni y la arrincono, Ha Ni estaba demasiado nerviosa y se le notaba a simple vista lo que le saco una sonrisa a Seung Jo quien con esa sonrisa ladina acerco también su rostro al de ella, Ha Ni cerro los ojos tal vez esperando algo que nunca llego ya que en vez de eso se escucharon carcajadas que provenían de Seung Jo.

esta vez el se había pasado y Ha Ni no aguanto mas y salio corriendo dejando a Seung Jo con una sonrisa triunfal. poco sabia Seung Jo que esa clase de actos alejarían la persona que el llegaría a querer o hasta a amar mas adelante.

* * *

_**OH HA NI:**_

Ha Ni se había despertado con una sonrisa, cosa que no hacia desde hace algunos días con solo pensar en tener que encontrarse con Seung Jo, esta vez con solo pensar en ir al consultorio del señor Yoon no podía evitar sonreír. Ha Ni se quedo un rato mas pensando en su día, ademas se había despertado un poco mas temprano de lo usual así que no había problema, fue entonces cuando su celular sonó, tenia un mensaje, se emociono y tomo el celular de la mesa de noche con tanta rapidez que casi se le cae de las manos.

*_buenos días! como amaneciste? espero no haberte despertado.* _el remitente era Ji Hoo cosa que le saco una sonrisa a Ha Ni..el solo echo darse cuenta de que Ji Hoo se había acordado de ella hizo que a Ha Ni le brillaran los ojos y le palpitara mas rápido el corazón, por alguna razón le había emocionado ese simple mensaje, pensó en como le hubiera gustado que Seung Jo alguna vez hubiera hecho eso con ella y sin embargo eso solo seria un sueño que nunca se haría realidad porque conociendo a Seung Jo tanto como lo conocía ella sabia que era mas posible ver un elefante volar a que Seung Jo le mandara mensajes diciéndole buenos días o hasta directamente preguntándole con dulzura como amaneció, se entristeció pero volvió a leer el mensaje y su emoción volvió, se dispuso a contestar el mensaje.

*_buenos días! :) yo amanecí muy bien y no te preocupes me desperté hace un rato y tu como amaneciste? dormiste bien?* _Ha Ni envió el mensaje con nerviosismo, se preocupo pensando que tal vez a Ji Hoo no le gustara que le mandaran mensajes con emoticones o tal vez tan largos.

*_amanecí muy bien..dormí como un bebe :Q_ oye a que hora vas a ir al consultorio hoy?*_ la sonrisa de Ha Ni era de oreja a oreja..se estaba emocionando solo por el simple echo de que el no le hayan molestado los emoticones y que le hubiera preguntado a que hora iría al consultorio así que respondió lo mas rápido que pudo.

*_ire al rededor de las 3 porque?*_

*_Yay! :D lo que sucede es que hoy saldré temprano de la universidad y no quiero estar aburrido y solo en el consultorio* _Ha Ni salio de la cama de un brinco y comenzó a dar saltitos feliz, pero después paro en seco y medito un poco su comportamiento..porque se estaba emocionando? porque le hacia tan feliz hablar por mensajes con Ji Hoo sabiendo que apenas lo conocía hace como dos dias? porque su corazón se aceleraba? no no podía ser cierto no se estaba enamorando..o si?..naah solamente estaba feliz de tener a alguien que la apoya para olvidar a Seung Jo porque bueno siendo sincera no tenia a nadie mas aparte de Ji Hoo ya que ommoni pues ni modo ya que ella solo trataría de cambiarla de parecer para que se quedara con su estúpido hijo y sus amigas Joo Ri y Mi Nah no podía contar mucho con ellas ya que a pesar de que ellas escuchasen sus delirios amorosos por Seung Jo y también sus quejas hacia el mismo ellas no actuaban mucho ni la aconsejaban tampoco, mas bien podríamos tomarlo como que ellas eran neutrales y para ellas mientras Ha Ni estuviera feliz para ellas estaba bien. esa era la única respuesta que ella misma se podía dar a su emoción por los mensajes y también las ganas de ir al consultorio..claro sacando lo de su nuevo sueño y lo de ayudar al prójimo.

Ha Ni se apuro a contestar pues se había quedado un buen rato pensando y tal vez Ji Hoo pensaría que ese mensaje le molesto a pesar de que fue todo lo contrario.

*_jaja :D aunque no creo ser de mucha ayudar ya que estare trabajando* _le contesto, fue lo único que se le ocurrió. ya que pensó que tal vez Ji Hoo se demoraría en contestar fue a tomar un rápido baño, ademas si se distraía mensajeandose con Ji Hoo o leyendo sus libros nuevos después no tendría que apurarse y no bañarse bien y talves hasta no desayunar.

después de tomar una ducha rápida fue a su cuarto y se puso algo sencillo al fin y al cabo ella no se arreglaba para nadie, se sujeto el flequillo con un par de orquillas y el resto lo dejo suelto, Ha Ni tomo el celular y vio que habia llegado otro mensaje de Ji Hoo.

*_no importa mientras tenga con quien hablar* _Ha Ni soltó una pequeña carcajada y se recosto en la cama._  
_

_*y tu abuelo?*_

_*no cuenta.. de lo único que hablaría seria de comida :I *_ esto hizo a Ha Ni soltar mas carcajadas, ella tambien había notado que el señor Yoon le gustaba hablar sobre la comida ya que el dia anterior platicaron sobre algunos platos coreanos y algunos japoneses y mientras hablaban pudo notar el brilo de los ojos en el hombre mayor solo con nombrar algun plato.

*_si tienes razon..sabes creo que tu abuelo se llevaria bien con mi appa* _comento Ha Ni.

_*porque lo dices?*_

_*ya que mi appa tiene un restaurante es feliz hablando de comida* _respondio feliz pensando en invitarlos algun dia al restaurante y presentarlos con su padre

_*tu appa tiene un restaurante? y cuando pensaba invitarnos a ir a comer? *_ Ha Ni se sintió algo apenada de olvidar decírselos pues se notaba mucho que al señor Yoon le gustaba mucho la comida sobre todo los platos coreanos.

_*jeje lo habia olvidado pero si quieres en la noche vamos juntos*_ comento Ha Ni, así se los presentaba a su padre y le contaría sobre su nuevo sueño aunque claro que en esto estaría fuera los Baeks y aunque los quisiera mucho sobre todo a ommoni mejor no los invitaba ya que seguro también estaría Seung Jo con su cara de molestia mirándola a ella y tal vez incomodando a Ji Hoo así que fuera familia Baek! así sea solo por esa noche!

_*claro :D ..oh siento tener que dejarte pero tengo que ir a la universidad y me estoy retrasando por querer hablar con cierta personita* _Ha ni rio un poco aunque también se sintio algo triste? por tener que dejar de hablar con Ji Hoo.

_*oye a mi no me eches la culpa! ..que tengas un buen dia! :D* _

_*GRACIAS! igual tu ;) *_ Ha Ni sonrió y salio de su cuarto con celular en mano, aunque esa sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente al ver a Seung Jo, el cual sin previo aviso la acorralo, Ha Ni mas por miedo que por ansias o nervios cerro los ojos tratando de evitar verle la cara y mandar al carajo toda la idea de superar ese dañino amor, Ha Ni ya se lo esperaba y las carcajadas de Seung Jo fueron la confirmación de sus sospechas, de nuevo trataba de jugar con ella pero esta vez ella no sufriría..esta vez ella no lloraría..esta vez ella no se rendiría y no dejaría a un lado sus nuevas metas y motivaciones..esta vez lo iba a superar definitivamente y mandaría este tiempo de sufrimiento, desamor y humillaciones bajo cuarenta mil candados en el fondo de su memoria con la esperanza de que en el futuro recordar y ver esto solo como una experiencia mas.

cuando Seung Jo comenzó a reír se alejo un poco y Ha Ni tomo esto para alejarse, estaba enojada y demasiado, corrió prácticamente por las escaleras, iba a salir de esa maldita casa así fuera sin despedirse o avisar como era debido pero ya cuando iba de camino a la puerta se encontró con ommoni.

-omo! buenos días Ha Ni! vas a salir? tan temprano?- hablo ommoni a sus espaldas lo cual hizo a Ha Ni dar un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa.

-buenos días ommoni...si voy a salir...adiós..- Ha Ni se coloco sus zapatos y tomo un bolso que estaba en el pechero y salio dejando a ommoni con las palabras en la boca, se lamentaría por aquella falta de respeto y lo sabia pero después tendría tiempo de disculparse, solo quería salir lo mas rápido posible de esa casa para así evitar malos encuentros, humillaciones, comentarios manipuladores de ommoni, etc..

fue grata la sorpresa de ver el auto de su primo estacionándose frente a ella segundos después de salir, Ha Ni sintió que su primo era su Salvador, que era su héroe por llegar en el momento perfecto.

-yo!- salio su primo del auto con elegancia tan característica de el.

* * *

**_SONG WOO BIN:_**

la sonrisa burlona se le salia así no lo quisiera, con solo recordar la cara que ese imbécil Seung Jo hizo no podía aguantar soltar una que otra carcajada...el príncipe de la mafia se había burlado de el baek tal como el se había burlado de Ha Ni aunque esta vez fue con las palabras,claro esta que hay que aclarar que el amaba a su prima pero no de manera romántica como le había dicho a Seung Jo sino que la amaba de una manera mas familiar tal como alguien que ama a su hermana así que cuando había dicho lo de que había estado enamorado de Ha Ni desde pequeños había sido una pequeña mentirilla, aunque el resultado fue mucho mejor de lo esperado, el Song dejo callado a seung Jo.

-vamos Ha Ni sube al auto te quiero llevar a un lugar-

* * *

**espero que le haya gustado y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! (propaganda mode ON) y si son tan perezosas como yo y no leyeron arriba les digo que lo hagan para saber cual de las dos opciones prefieren.**


	7. Chapter 8

**holos! bueno después de un laaargo mes volví por fin, bueno antes de todo me quiero disculpar por estar ausente tanto tiempo pero como ya sabrán el colegio toma mucho de mi tiempo aunque por fin termine este año escolar, pero este mes estuvo super ajetreado sobre todo me llenaron de trabajos para completar notas, cambiar notas exámenes blah blah blah, ademas de que mi profesor de sociales nos puso a hacer un escrito tipo novela sobre la primera y segunda guerra mundial (que tal vez se los muestre después?) y eso me llevo bastante tiempo sin contar la cantidad de cosas que tuve que leer para hacerlo y los examenes y recuperaciones... tch maldito profesor de filosofía me dejo recuperando la materia! no se que opinen ustedes pero definitivamente la filosofía no me va.. ademas me toco estudiar demasiado para álgebra ya que me toco habilitar (hacer un examen con temas de todo el año) porque las notas no me daban...fue un mes de locos de andar corriendo para alli y para alla por notas y resultados y fiestas que consumieron bastante de mi tiempo e imaginacion porque estuve en blanco la mayor parte del tiempo.**

**bueno espero que me perdonen por dejarlas tanto tiempo sin fic y por hacer este tan corto pero la imaginacion e inspiracion volvio y se esfumo como por arte de magia.**

**espero que les guste y les prometo que el extra 'patada voladora estilo Jan Di: versión mejorada'ya pronto saldra del horno calientito y listo para leer! *canto de los angeles***

**ahora a leer!**

* * *

_**OH HA NI:**_

-dime primo estúpido adonde me piensas llevar...tengo que ir a la universidad- pidió algo molesta Ha Ni que desde hace un buen rato estaba metida en el auto de su primo y este no le decía a donde iban.

-tu ir a la universidad? a que? no es como si aprendieras mucho allí-dijo algo burlón Song Woo Bin. -soy consiente de tus terribles notas.

-oye!- soltó Ha Ni algo mas molesta, aunque en parte era cierto ella en los últimos años de su vida iba mas a la escuela para mirar a Seung Jo que ir a aprender, Ha Ni soltó un suspiro y dijo- en fin.. a donde me llevas?-

-te voy a presentar a unas personas que quieren conocerte..-dijo el príncipe de la mafia con calma después de darle una rápida mirada a Ha Ni. -antes de que preguntes son mis amigos de toda la vida y sus novias- contesto la pregunta que Ha Ni estaba por formular aunque ni siquiera le dejo abrir la boca.

Ha Ni se emociono ya que conocería a los amigos de su primo, las personas con las que el convivió después de que ellos se separaban.

pero entonces se pregunto como serian los amigos de su primo..tal vez unos tipos aburridos, serios y con dinero porque dudaba un poco que los amigos de su primo fuesen mas normales tomando en cuenta que la familia Song manejaba una compañía constructora, sin contar con sus conexiones con la mafia. o tal vez unos tipos excéntricos derrochadores de dinero al extremo, aunque bueno no podía criticar al fin y al cabo eran los amigos de toda la vida de su primo y no podían ser malos verdad, si Woo Bin le iba a presentar a sus amigos era porque les tenia confianza.

-oye Woo Bin como son tus amigos?- decidió preguntar Ha Ni solo para salirse de la duda, su primo la volvió a mirar pero con una sonrisa mas amplia.

-tendrás que verlos por ti misma pero solo te digo que son unas personas fantásticas-le dijo a Ha Ni sin dejar que la sonrisa desapareciera.

-ya veo...no puedo esperar para conocerlos...- dijo Ha Ni con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a la ventana, por como se expreso Woo Bin, Ha Ni sabia que eran personas importantes para el.

* * *

_**BAEK SEUNG** __**JO:**_

desde los acontecimientos de la mañana Seung Jo no había visto a Ha Ni ni siquiera en el desayuno pensó que tal vez estaría en su cuarto llorado -pensamiento que le oprimió un poco el pecho- pero tenia sus dudas, ademas de que su madre se veía preocupada, no fue hasta que Eun Jo pregunto por Ha Ni que se dio cuenta de que ya se había ido a la universidad.

-y la tonta de Ha Ni? porque no esta aquí?- pregunto Eun Jo que a pesar de la ofensa que venia con la pregunta se notaba que estaba algo preocupado.

-se fue hace un rato, se veía algo..muy..molesta...-contesto su madre vagamente mientras dirigía su mirada a la puerta con un gesto contrariado marcado en su rostro, esta respuesta lo sorprendió un poco a Seung Jo, por otro lado Eun Jo ya sabia quien era el culpable así que le dio una rápida mirada con el ceño fruncido y siguió su desayuno.. su madre se giro para mirar a Seung Jo que leía "tranquilamente" el periódico.- Seung Jo no sabes que es lo que le sucede a Ha Ni verdad? no sabrás cual es la razón por la que decidió salir sin siquiera desayunar?- volvió a hablar su madre con un tono mas ácido y con el ceño mas fruncido, claro ella sabia que el culpable de que Ha Ni se pusiera así o que llorara no era nadie mas que su estúpido hijo mayor.

-no se, ni me importa..- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba el periódico al lado de su plato sin terminar- gracias por la comida... ya me voy..- soltó y se encamino a la puerta para tomar sus cosas y salir.

-esta bien..que tengas un..buen día..-dijo su madre aun molesta, puede que sea su hijo y todo pero la forma en la que se comportaba con Ha Ni era demasiado grosera, a este paso Ha Ni nunca se convertiría en su hija ley ya que por mas que ella intentara unirlos si su frió hijo no ponía de su parte no solo le haría mas daño a Ha Ni sino también de paso la alejaría con el tiempo y perdería la oportunidad y los esfuerzos de su madre por ponerle a su lado alguien tan maravilloso como lo era la muchacha.

-adiós..- se despidió con simpleza Eun Jo, también le molestaba un poco la actitud de su hermano pero no ponía exponer mucho el cariño que le tenia a Ha Ni, ni mucho menos odiar a su hermano o tratarlo mal ya que con Ha Ni o sin ella Seung seguía siendo su hermano.

Seung Jo salio de la casa con fastidio, ahora no solo su madre estaba molesta con el sino también Eun Jo que aunque trato de disimularlo para Seung Jo fue bastante evidente, todo aquello aparentemente culpa de Ha Ni.

* * *

**_OH HA NI:_**

seguía mirando por la ventana y pronto noto que se dirigían a la parte mas adinerada de Seul, si de por si viviendo en la casa de los Baek se encontraba en una parte bastante buena de Seul a donde se dirigían ni siquiera tenia punto de comparación.

pararon frente a una gran mansión que sobre decir que era hermosa a la vista, Ha Ni no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos sorprendida de encontrarse frente a aquella mansión que ni en sus sueños mas locos se había imaginado estar, pensó que tal vez fuera la mansión de Woo Bin pero ella ya recordaba cada aspecto de aquella mansión y la que se mostraba majestuosa frente suyo claramente no era la de su primo asi que supuso que de seguro era de uno de sus amigos.

-Ha Ni si abres tanto los ojos se ta van a salir..- soltó a buenas primeras después de haber bajado del auto Woo Bin con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su rostro.

-...cállate..-dijo Ha Ni después de volver en si y salir del auto.

-vamos adentro que nos están esperando- dijo Woo Bin mientras comenzaba a caminar con elegancia mientras que Ha Ni lo seguía con torpeza casi resbalándose cerca de la puerta. -torpe- dijo casi como suspirando a lo que Ha Ni solo respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

la puerta fue abierta por un hombre de mayor edad que los recibió con una reverencia y lo invito a entrar, y los guió por un extenso hacia la sala que Ha Ni se imaginaria que iba a ser muchas veces mas hermosa que la misma mansión en su exterior ademas si los pasillos de por si eran hermosos con cierto aire de refinamiento y perfección dudaba que la sala fuese algo mas común. antes de entrar a la sala su primo le pidió que se escondiera detrás suyo cosa que Ha Ni hizo algo extrañada.

* * *

**_SONG WOO BIN:_**

después de burlase de su prima toco el timbre y el mayordomo lee los recibió con una reverencia y les hizo pasar y los guió por el corredor que los llevaba a la sala de la mansión de uno de sus mejores amigos joon pyo, antes de hacer acto de presencia en la sala el príncipe de la mafia le pidió a Ha Ni que se escondiera detrás de el por el simple hecho que les quería dar una especie de sorpresa, estaba ansioso por presentares a sus amigos a Ha Ni y ni se imaginaria la cara que haría Ha Ni cuando conociera la verdadera personalidad de uno de los tipos mas ricos y con mas inversiones en toda corea ademas de su particular matrimonio con Geum Jan Di, que supondría que se sorprendería ya que el matrimonio era bastante disparejo y sus personalidades tan extrañas pero al mismo tiempo tan agradables le agradarían a su pequeña caracol de noe, ademas también quería saber como sus amigos tomarían las torpezas y ocurrencias de Ha Ni.

Ha Ni se paro detrás de el y ya que ella era bastante bajita quedaba bien oculta tras el y Woo Bin abrió la puerta haciendo que las personas que estaban esperando ansiosa mente en la sala se giraran a mirarlo tan rápido que creyó que se iban a desnucar por el movimiento brusco de sus cuellos.

-yo!- dijo mientras entraba a la sala.

-Woo Bin amigo por fin llegas!- comento con emoción el dueño de la hermosa mansión mientras caminaba rápido hacia el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -y la prima donde esta? la trajiste? - dijo mientras miraba hacia todos los lados como si estuviese escondida en cualquier lugar de la sala, los demás también se acercaron al Song ansiosos por conocer a la caracol que estaba escondida algo nerviosa.

-hola Woo Bin!- saludaron al mismo tiempo Jan Di y Ga Eul al igual que su amigo y prometido de la ultima Yi Jeong.

-y bien donde esta Ha Ni no la trajiste? - esta vez pregunto Jan Di que también estaba ansiosa de conocer a la supuesta prima de uno de los F4

-bueno...creo que ya es hora de que les presente a mi prima Oh Ha Ni..- dijo mientras se hacia a un lado mostrando ante sus amigos una muchacha bajita de oscuros cabellos y ojos marrones que daban la impresión de estar algo adormilados, vestida con una falda blanca combinada con una blusa floreada, unas botas cortas de poco tacón y el cabello ligeramente recogido.

-..un gusto..- dijo rápido e hizo una reverencia algo exagerada sacando le sonrisas a los F4 ya que la muchacha de veía agradable.

-ya levanta la cabeza caracol..- le dijo el principie de la mafia a la muchacha mientras halaba uno de sus mechones,Ha Ni levanto la cabeza y le dio un puñetazo a Woo Bin mientras fruncía el ceño y susurraba algo como _imbécil_ o algo por el estilo. el comportamiento de Woo Bin sorprendió a los F4 y a sus esposas ya que Woo Bin era conocido por tratar de maravilla a las mujeres ya que por algo era un playboy aunque no podían evitar ver algo divertidos la mini pelea de los primos.

-como que imbécil enana!- contesto Woo Bin a Ha Ni mientras que los demás los veian.

-enana!? ven agáchate y dímelo en la cara!- le dijo con molestia, mientras que los espectadores soltaban una que otra carcajada, les parecía gracioso ver como Woo Bin que era como el hermano mayor de los F4 se comportaba como un niño pequeño cuando pelear con su prima se trataba.

-así que ella es tu prima.. pero si parece un cachorro- interrumpió a la primera oportunidad Joon Pyo luego de analizar un poco a Ha Ni.

-Joon Pyo no trates a la invitada asi!- le regaño Jan Di a su atolondrado marido.-perdónalo Ha Ni mi marido es un poco..-

-idiota?- completo Yi Jeong, Ha Ni solo los miro divertida ignorando el comentario del cachorro y dejando a su primo con la boca abierta apunto de seguir peleando con ella.

-que!?- solto molesto Joon Pyo haciendo que ambos primos sonrieran ante la escena.

-ven Ha Ni..- la arrastro frente a Jan Di y Ga Eul que la miraban como si fuera un niño pequeño de esos que te provocan apapacharlos todo el tiempo seguramente emocionadas pensando que Ha Ni se convertiría en la hermana menor que nunca pudieron tener -ella son Jan Di y Ga Eul- dijo señalándolas respectivamente, ante la vista de Ha Ni ambas mujeres eran bastante bonitas y no era de extrañar que ambas fueran las esposas de los amigos de su primo que había que resaltar que eran bastante apuestos.

-un gusto- dijeron ambas con una sonrisa mientras que ambas hacían una corta reverencia.

Ha Ni les sonrio, ahora sentia que estaba a gusto donde estaba, los nervios ya se habían ido y por lo que veía no mas bien aseguraba que esas personas eran amables y maravillosas, su primo sonreia tambien y le presento a los otros dos que faltaban.

\- Ha Ni el tonto que te llamo cachorro es Joon Pyo y el es Yi Jeong - dijo señalandolos respectivamente mientras que los otros dos hacían una pequeña reverencia.

-un gusto _sachon (1)..-_ dijeron con galantería Joon Pyo y Yi Jeong.

Jan Di y Ga Eul arrastraron a Ha Ni a uno de los muebles para hablar con ella mientras que su primo y sus amigos se quedaron hablando un poco mas entre ellos.

-oigan y Ji Hoo? les dije que todos tenían que estar reunidos aqui..- dijo Woo Bin mientras miraba a su prima que sonreía mientras hablaba con las mujeres de sus amigos.

-esta en la universidad pero dijo que saldra temprano hoy y vendra en un rato..- contesto Yi Jeong.

* * *

**(1) sachon: significa prima en coreano, me parecio un poco mas prudente? colocarlo en coreano ademas suena bastante bien si te lo imaginas de la boca de los F4**

**bueno chicas hasta aca me llego la imaginación se que le deje en una muuy buena parte pero simplemente se me fue la inspiración espero que les guste y les prometo mas para el próximo capitulo**

**bye bye**


	8. Chapter 9

**holos bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 9! el extra me voy a tomar otro par de capítulos para subirlo espero que no les moleste, y bueno antes que nada gracias por sus reviews que son los que me animan para escribir y me sacan la inspiración de donde no la hay, ya que estoy en vacaciones de fin de año tengo mucha mas disposición para escribir cuanto de me de la gana ademas de que estoy estrenando un computador que me facilita mas el trabajo de escritura! ohlala este computador esta de maravilla bueno saltándonos un poco mas de tema del fic y mi divino computador tengo que advertirles que después de enero mi tiempo libre se va por el caño ya que si este año estuve ocupada el otro sera peor ya que tendré que quedarme varias tardes en el colegio ademas de ir los sábados para pre-icfes así que a partir del 2015 mi vida se volverá un asco y posiblemente me volveré mas antisocial de lo que soy ya.**

**bueno olvidando lo anterior espero que les guste este capitulo quería dejarlo un poco mas largo pero me dio flojera y quiero subirlo de una vez para continuar con el 10 que lo adelante un poco ademas de seguir con el extra por cierto estaba pensando contestar reviews a partir del capitulo 11 por si quieren preguntar algo o darme consejos bueh lo que ustedes quieran.**

**bueno ahora a dejar de parlotear y al FIC!**

* * *

**_YOON JI HOO:_**

Woo bin le había marcado diciéndole que era de suma importancia que fuera y que no faltase como hace un par de días cuando su amigo había dicho que les daría un importante anuncio, claro que Ji Hoo no faltaba por malicia ni porque no quisiese ver a sus amigos sin embargo la universidad lo tenia extremadamente ocupado, ademas esta era la parte mas importante de su carrera de medicina, estaba ya pronto por comenzar las practicas en un hospital sin contar que la graduación ya veía a la vuelta de la esquina y no quería perder aun así no tenia de otra que ir ademas también podría despejar su mente un poco.

ya que Woo Bin lo había llamado bastante temprano lo había despertado antes de lo usual y no tenia nada de suma importancia que hacer decidió mandarle algún mensaje a Ha Ni, quería saber como se encontraba después de el "maravilloso" encuentro con ese tipo que le estaba rompiendo el corazón a Ha Ni y la madre manipuladora del tipo ese.

Ji Hoo tenia la esperanza de que el mensaje que le mando a Ha Ni no le fuese a molestar o no la hubiera desapestado y se sintió feliz al saber que ella no le molesto en absoluto y claro disfruto mensajeandose con Ha Ni un buen rato, la muchacha era de por si encantadora claro que un poco torpe pero Ji Hoo le había tomado cierto cariño y de alguna manera se sentía en la necesidad de protegerla de todo lo que la dañara de ser su caballero de brillante armadura cuando a ella se le ofreciera por eso le molestaba un poco que alguien fuera tan cruel como para tratar de esa manera tan fría, aunque Ji Hoo también se sentía algo extraño ya que bueno para el era demasiado extraño relacionarse con una mujer de una manera tan cómoda pero bueno eso ahora era otro punto aparte a lo que quería el llegar era que Ha Ni le agradaba demasiado y quería protegerla estando a su lado siendo su amigo y su apoyo el mismo se sentía en la necesidad de serlo.

tuvo que terminar la conversación con Ha Ni ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde, al menos había quedado la promesa de ir a cenar juntos con el abuelo.

con una suave, muy sutil sonrisa se encamino a la ducha pensando que a pesar de todas las heridas que llevaba en el, no físicas si no en su corazón; en este momento la vida le estaba mostrando que no era tan malo como todo parecía y que conocer a alguien nuevo le abriría un poco mas los horizontes y que ahora el destino si es que existía verdaderamente le estaba sonriendo poniéndole en su camino alguien como Ha Ni.

* * *

**_OH HA NI:_**

la reunión con los amigos de su primo era lo mejor, ahora estaban hablando sobre viejas anécdotas de cuando estaban en la preparatoria, para Ha Ni aun era difícil creer que el hombre con mas dinero de toda corea, dueño de la institución educativa mas prestigiosa había y por haber que contaba desde jardín de infantes hasta la universidad; tuviese una personalidad tan exótica? y eso sin contar con su curiosa relación con su esposa que parecía mas una relación de madre e hijo travieso aunque después de conocer la verdadera historia detrás de aquella unión tan única le parecía realmente bello, pasar del odio al amor ademas de tener que superar juntos los impedimentos que no les permitían estar juntos como el nivel social, la malvada madre de Joon Pyo entre otras cosas.

_(Relato-flash back)_

_Joon pyo caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado y con la ansiedad a flor de piel._

_-no te pongas así..porque no la llamas?- soltó Woo bin algo cansado de ver a Joon pyo caminar para aquí y para __allá seguro pronto abriría una sanja en el suelo_

_-piénsalo bien si tu la llamas antes de que ella lo haga pronto sera su esclavo- dijo Yi Jeong con una sonrisa socarrona surcando sus labios_

_-no la llamare..- dijo en medio de un suspiro Joon pyo. - si ella no pone de su parte, no pienso mover ni un dedo- poniendo la mayor parte su orgullo masculino en esa frase._

_-muy bien así se habla Joon Pyo, el primer paso para convertirse en un casanova es hacerse el difícil- Yi Jeong no abandonaba la sonrisa mientras hablaba._

_-yi jeong como puedes decirle eso..- soltó Woo bin- no ves como esta la ausencia de Jan Di lo esta volviendo loco-viendo con pena a su amigo que sabia perfectamente que la muchacha tenia a su amigo comiendo de la palma de su mano._

_el sonido de un teléfono interrumpió la conversación, era Jan Di._

_-mira alguien te llama-se escucho mientras Joon pio tomaba ansioso su celular._

_-tranquilo trata de calmarte..relájate- dijo yi Jeong mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de billar en la que se encontraban jugando los F4, Joon Pyo los miro con los ojos un poco abierto y trago saliva mientras se disponía a contestar el aparato._

_-quien habla?- respondió al teléfono con voz seria -quien es Jan Di?- claro ahí estaba se había tomado demasiado a pecho las palabras de sus amigos y como siempre había exagerado, sus amigos no evitaron soltar una carcajada era verdad que su amigo con Jan Di o sin ella siempre iba a ser un menso. -no no te recuerdo-soltó serio como si estuviera hablando con un desconocido y no con su amada novia._

_-eso fue un poco exagerado-dijo Woo Bin mientras movía la cabeza, los otros solo sonrieron con burla, un poco era demasiado exagerado, seguro Jan Di pensaría que su novio estaría sufriendo efectos del alzheimer o su idiotez aumento._

_-mira parece que lo disfruta-comento con una mueca Yi Jeong._

_-aa aamm! ooh si! ya se quien eres- contesto ante el teléfono con una sonrisa- dime que se te ofrece.. sabes que soy un tipo muy ocupado-dijo con la sonrisa abandonado su rostro y convirtiéndose en una mueca -tan ocupado que no vi que hace tres días y tres horas que no me llamas-_

_-hey men bájale bájale..- dijo mientras movía una de sus manos con parsimonia hacia abajo Woo Bin._

_Yi Jeong suspiro- ser su amigo me avergüenza..- y finalizando con otro suspiro._

_(fin de relato-flash back)_

-...pfff ja..jajajajajaja- Ha Ni que había escuchado atentamente a los F4 estaba por partirse de risa, enserio no podía creer que Joon Pyo fuese tan ingenuo y exagerado.

-oye no te burles!- reclamo Joon Pyo pero ya no creía ser escuchado porque su voz se había opacado no solo por las estruendosas carcajadas de Ha Ni si no ademas los demás se habían contagiado de la risa de la pequeña caracol.

después de que las risas mermaron un poco Yi Jeong soltó algo como "_ser su amigo me __avergüenza_" mientras abrazaba a su ya prontamente esposa, la imagen de ambos enamorados abrazados le recordaba a Ha Ni a una de esas películas occidentales románticas que ella solía ver en sus años de secundaria cuando su vida amorosa era prácticamente nula y como consuelo veía las películas soñando así tener un romance como los de aquella películas melosas aunque claro al llegar a la preparatoria se enamoro pero tenia que afrontar la realidad el amor tipo película era solo eso de película nada de eso era real al igual que los cuentos de hadas donde los finales felices con la princesa y su príncipe eran solo cuentos...nada real pero con respecto al amor muy lejos de estar cerca de películas o cuentos se enamoro de alguien orgulloso, frió y pretencioso que la trataba con indiferencia y hasta donde ella sabia los príncipes eran la personificación de la caballerosidad no patanes como lo era Seung Jo aunque claro ella se había decidido ya a superar ese amor de adolescente, por dios ya casi cumplía los 21 y tenia que madurar ademas no se podía engañar para siempre soñando que los pajaritos cantaban y las flores de todos los colores florecían hermosas a su alrededor mientras que Seung Jo clama su amor por ella con serenata y toda la cosa no eso eran solo patrañas de su loca imaginación y si bien prefería tirarse a si misma a la dura realidad antes de que esta misma realidad se burlara cortando le sus alas y la hiciese estrellarse en el piso matando la poca felicidad que le quedaba. miro con algo de envidia la feliz pareja pero se sentía feliz aun así por Yi Jeong y Ga Eul que si bien eran muy melosos se notaba a metros que se amaban de verdad y Ga Eul había encontrado su príncipe muy apuesto por cierto al igual que Jan Di que supero todos los obstáculos que se impusieron entre el amor de ella y Joon pyo así finalmente consiguieron casarse yendo contra todo el mundo si fuese necesario bueno al menos los amigos de su primo eran la prueba de que las historias de amor no siempre eran tan falsas como creía aunque respecto a ella esas historias,cuentos y películas no se aplicaban a su caso pero decidió dejar de lado todo pensamiento sobre el amor no quería terminar llorando como magdalena frente a sus ahora nuevos amigos porque claro ya eran amigos todos.

por otro lado para Woo bin no paso desapercibida la mirada afligida que dio su adorada prima al ver a la pareja pooh -nombrados así porque eran pura y dulce miel que hasta compensaba a asquear- y por supuesto sabia la razón detrás de esa tristeza que era la personificación de la idiotez porque el puesto de arrogancia ya se lo llevaba Joon Pyo aunque no muy por la delantera. Woo bin quería hablar con ella, darle algo de apoyo pero no podía nombrar algo así frente a sus amigos, ademas ni se imaginaria como se pondría Jan Di seguramente se mostraría como una loca al ser una gran defensora las población femenina sin contar el cariño que ya le había tomado rápido a Ha Ni lo mas seguro es que buscaría a Seung Jo para darle una de esa buenas patadas voladoras, y siendo posible castrarlo de paso aunque claro Woo Bin estaría gustoso de aquello, seguro hasta se sentaba en primera fila para ver el sufrimiento del bastardo pero Ha Ni no estaría muy contenta con aquello porque al fin y al cabo ella lo amaba aun y no podía hacerle eso a su prima, lastimar a alguien que ella quería era una idea inconcebible , el amor que Ha Ni sentía por ese tipo era su único impedimento para mandarlo al fondo del mar y mas allá.

lastimosamente para ambos primos la pregunta que ambos temían salio a flote de boca de Yi Jeong que no lo hizo mal intencionado ni nada similar, no claro que no solo un poco interesado ya que quería saber un poco mas de la vida de su nueva amiga y prácticamente hermana porque bueno a pesar que que Woo Bin había dicho una que otra cosa sobre ella no sabían con certeza bien sobre su vida y la muchacha no contaba mucho tampoco solo escuchaba las pequeñas cosas que los F4 contaban y daba uno que otro comentario disparatado que los hacia reir.

-y que hay de ti Ha Ni? ya te contamos como las plebeyas entraron a nuestros corazones porque no nos cuentas como vas con el amor - solto Yi Jeong aunque la palabra 'plebeyas' hizo que se ganara una mala mirada por parte de Jan Di y el amor de su vida,claro que lo hizo desaparecer la mirada de enojo con 'entraron en nuestros corazones' pero al fin y al cabo como antiguo casanova ciertas cosas lo salvaban de ciertos enojos de su amor y su "cuñada".

la pregunta hizo que Ha Ni casi tirase el macarrón de chocolate que tenia en su mano y su semblante de felicidad cambio por completo cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes pero no hicieron comentarios al respecto y solo esperaron a que hablara, Woo Bin la miro con preocupación, Ha Ni dejo el macarrón en un plato cerca de ella apretó los labios como queriendo sellarlos y miro con desdén el gran ventanal que dejaba entrar la luz y daba una hermosa vista del exterior aunque realmente no ella no esta viendo nada con sumo interés, los chicos estaban atentos a sus actos sabían que algo no andaba bien y se preocuparon por la nueva integrante de su pequeño circulo de amistad la cual solo soltó un doloroso suspiro, Ha Ni volvió la mirada a los presentes y abrió la boca pero para su salvación sonó el timbre antes de que pudiera decir algo cosa que agradeció para sus adentros.

se relajo mientras solto otro suspiro de alivio, todos los músculos que se tensaron a la mínima mención del amor se relajaron hasta el punto de casi estar recostada en el hermoso mueble estilo victoriano que compartía junto a su primo.

-creo que ya llego el F4 que faltaba- dijo con una sonrisa Woo Bin mientras sonreía, Ha Ni se confundió un poco claro pensaba las personas que estaba frente a ella eran todos los amigos de Woo Bin y no contaba con que hubiera otro así que los nervios del principio volvieron.

-hasta que llegas!- dijo Ji Yeong viendo detrás de ambos primos ya que ambos estaban sentado en el sillón de daba la espalda a la entrada principal de la maravillosa sala, Ha Ni pudo notas que los demás sonreían.

-aquí me tienen..y bien que sucede?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, una voz que a Ha Ni le parecía tan conocida que no podía ser real, enserio no podía ser el o si? antes de que siquiera alguno pudiera decir algo Ha Ni giro su rostro con los ojos abiertos como platos que Woo Bin creyó que se le saldrían de sus cuencas.

Ha Ni vio a un apuesto muchacho vestido de colores claros, con el cabello castaño claro algo largo y con rasgos extremadamente atractivos y claro que ella conocía a ese apuesto muchacho era nada mas ni nada menos que el nieto de su jefe y estudiante de medicina que la acompaño dos noches seguidas a su casa haciéndole compañía y aconsejándola...era Ji Hoo

Ji Hoo por su lado abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver a una jovencita de cabello castaño vestida bastante cómoda, algo bajita de rasgos algo aniñados pero no por ello menos hermosos y sobre todo un par de ojos marrones cuyos parpados simulaban siempre estar adormilados la muchacha lo miraba con asombro sentada al lado de Woo Bin y claro ni Ha Ni ni Ji Hoo se lo esperaban y vaya que se llevaron una grata sorpresa.

-Ha Ni?- soltó Ji Hoo que se acerco mas a la silla, los demás veían algo intrigados.  


-Ji Hoo?-soltó al mismo tiempo que Ji Hoo mientras se levantaba del asiento igual o hasta mas sorprendida que el nombrado.

-Joon Pyo?- se le escucho decir a Joon Pyo para no quedarse atrás lo que provoco que su esposa le diera un zape para que no interrumpiera tan extrañamente emocionante escena.

-se conocen?-pregunto Woo Bin curioso, se suponía que sabia lo que pasaba con su prima y con sus amigos y esto era demasiado importante como para que pasase desapercibido no solo por el si no por los que hicieron la investigación sobre su prima.

-ah?- solo pudo auricular Ha Ni tratando de volver a la realidad, Woo Bin solo negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos su prima era demasiado distraída y lo mas seguro era que estuviese en su propio mundo en vez de prestarle atención a lo que le decían.

-Ji Hoo conoces a mi prima?- pregunto Woo bin, el nombrado frunció el ceño aun con la sorpresa inyectada en sus ojos,Ji Hoo solo dio un pequeño asentimiento y miro a Woo Bin para después volver la mirada a la demasiado sorprendida y extrañada Ha Ni parada frente a el.

-de donde se conocen?- ahora cuestiono un interesado Joon Pyo mientras cruzaba los brazos y las piernas con elegancia digna de un magnate del magnate que era.

Ha Ni por fin volvía al mundo real y miro a los presente que solo se veían ansiosos por una respuesta.

-trabajo en el consultorio del señor Yoon desde ayer-contesto Ha Ni desconcertando los a todos, enserio el mundo si que era pequeño.

* * *

**_BAEK SEUNG JO:_**

no es que la culpabilidad lo carcomiera ni tampoco que le importara mucho lo que le sucediera a Ha Ni simplemente le parecía demasiado extraño no tener ni rastros de ella en la universidad, hasta las amigas de la tonta de Ha Ni que no habían tenido mas opción que ir a tener que hablar con el y preguntarle si Ha Ni estaba enferma porque había faltado a todas sus clases porque no aparecía por ningún lado.

el mismo estaba seguro de que Ha Ni había salido de la casa mucho antes que el, cosa que de alguna manera u otra su madre le hecho la culpa aunque en el fondo todos los que tenían sus 5 sentidos funcionando sabían que si lo era, culpable de eso y hasta de mas, como por ejemplo hacer llorar a Ha Ni.

no se sentía ni culpable ni mucho menos responsable ni preocupado solo fastidiado de que su madre cuando se diera cuenta lo obligaría a buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras si fuera necesario.

ya había pasado casi medio día y ni siquiera la vio en hora de almuerzo en la cafetería de la universidad, ni siquiera lo había perseguido en dos días enteros algo raro estaba sucediendo y aunque el mismo tratara de auto convencerse de que estaba mas tranquilo la verdad es que no...esta muy intrigado de saber que mosca le había picado ahora a Ha Ni. ademas de que el asunto del primo enamorado aun estaba vigente y seguro ese tipo con apariencia de gorilon seria capaz de hacerle algo a ella y ella por ser tan confiada no dudaría en confiar en su adorado y sobre protector 'primo' pero bueno era cosa de ella.

a pesar de que Seung Jo aparentara serenidad gracias a la ausencia de Ha Ni en el fondo muy muy en el fondo algo le preocupaba y aun sentía esa pequeña pero molesta opresión en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en Ha Ni sufrido siendo causa de el mismo o de otros.

* * *

**bueno bueno hasta aqui lo deje espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews que son los que me suben el animo para seguir escribiendo.**

**bueno beibis esperen el proximo capitulo con mas emocion! una cita matutina! una cachetada! y mas ok no lo de la cachetada no era cierto o talvez si? en fin..tambien una Ha Ni que se larga de la casa Baek! aleluya *canto de angeles spoileadores* ok le hice spoiler soy bien bich pero ñeee.**

**ahora si bye bye muajaja**


	9. Capitulo 9

**_patada voladora Jan Di versión 2.0_**

cuando eres chica en un mundo lleno de idiotas tienes que aprender ciertos trucos para poder alejarlos y de paso alejarte a ti misma del peligro, esto lo aprendió Jan Di desde muy pequeña cuando los chicos de su clase solian molestarla a ella y a las demás chicas sin embargo existen muchas otras chicas que ven el mundo de algodón de azúcar y flores lo que las hacen mas vulnerables, una de estas chicas es Ha Ni dulce como los caramelos y tierna como un oso de felpa.

Ha Ni cohibida caminaba rápidamente a través del mercado maldiciendo a Seung Jo por haberla dejado tirada sola en ese lugar tan concurrido y sobre todo donde varios chicos que le daban miradas extrañas que solo la hacían estremecerse del miedo, no es como si ella se sintiese una belleza y esos tipos le quisieran hacer algo sin embargo ella cargaba si celular y su dinero que era lo que mas posiblemente les apeteciera a esos raritos que su fea cara -como lo había expresado Seung Jo cuando Ha Ni ya de los nervios le expuso su preocupación al respecto- por lo que trataba de caminar cada vez mas rápido, cosa que se le facilitaría si también Seung Jo no la hubiese dejado sola cargando todas las bolsas con las cosas que la señora Baek les había mandado a comprar. mientras Ha Ni se introducía en sus pensamientos sobre su miserable e inexistente romance con Seung Jo un grupo de chicos comenzaron a seguirla con intenciones no muy dignas hacia su persona.

y teniendo en cuenta que la suerte nunca ha estado del total lado de Ha Ni, esta escogió el peor lugar como atajo para ir a casa sola, su muy oscuro y peligroso atajo era un largo callejón angosto al que entro sin haberse percatado de nada respecto a sus perseguidores hasta que ya mas adentrada en el callejón uno de ellos decidió actuar tomándola del hombro. Ha Ni sorprendida se giro a verlos con sus facciones marcadas por el miedo.

-hola linda-dijo el que la había tomado del hombro ahora mas cerca de su rostro por lo que Ha Ni pudo percibir el olor a alcohol, los otros chicos cuyo numero rondaba aproximadamente a 3 mas solo sonrieron con soberbia rodeándola.

-h-hola y-yo lo siento pero tengo que irme rápido, me están esperando je..jeje-dijo Ha Ni nerviosa tratando de librarse de la situación sutilmente.

-vamos nena no seas amargada, ademas vimos como tu noviecito de dejo tirada allá atrás así que porque mejor no te diviertes con nosotros?- dijo otro chico a su lado mirándola de una manera demasiado impropia. Ha Ni asustada se aferraba a las bolsas como si estas fueran a evitar lo inevitable.

-oigan chicos chicos, cálmense un poco se ven tan ganosos que la están asustando no ven?- dijo otro con burla tomándola del mentón con brusquedad causando mas terror en Ha Ni que ya prácticamente veía su vida correr por sus ojos.

lo que no sabian los acosadores que ganas le tenían a Ha Ni desde que la vieron entrar al mercado y la vieron siendo abandonada por Seung Jo , era que Jan Di la protectora oficial de las chicas dulces como Gaeul se encontraba por la zona comprando ingredientes para uno de los ridículos antojos de su esposo Jun Pyo.

-¡Déjenla tranquila!- se escucho una tercera voz femenina que hizo eco en el callejón, haciendo que todos los presentes se sobresaltaran, de la nada uno de los chicos que acosaba a Ha Ni cayo al piso dejando ver a una muchacha de cabello corto mirando a los chicos duramente.

-quien rayos te crees?-dijo otro molesto acercándose furioso a la chica, la cual sencillamente le respondió a su pregunta con una genial patada voladora. Ha Ni que agradecía internamente a su salvadora mientras sentía que la adrenalina comenzaba a llenarle las venas y a nublar un poco su juicio por lo que en un intento de ayudar a su salvadora que ya se estaba enfrentando a el resto de los chicos que aun no estaban en el suelo tratando de levantarse, Ha Ni con una de las bolsas ataco a uno por detrás dándole de lleno en la cabeza con la bolsa que al parecer contenía algo pesando pues el chico cayo al cuelo noqueado, con las bolsas restantes golpeo a los que habían logrado levantarse. su salvadora le dio una sonrisa antes de dar otra patada y Ha Ni feliz por que se estaba defendiendo también, copio los movimientos de la chica del cabello corto y atesto una patada casi perfecta en el ultimo de los acosadores que la perseguían.

-¡vamos! ¡es hora de correr!- dijo la chica tomando la mano de Ha Ni y arrastrándola fuera del callejón lo mas rápido que pudo para que los idiotas no le dieran alcance. la chica solto a Ha Ni indicándole que fuera rápido a su casa mientras.-ve rapido a casa no demoraran en venir por ti, yo me iré por otro camino ya que me estan esperando- le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion a un auto ultimo modelo desde el cual un extraño tipo con cabello rizado le gritaba que se apurara a la chica. -por cierto buena patada!- grito antes de subirse al auto mientras Ha Ni comenzaba a correr hacia la casa Baek riendose por lo interesante del dia.

* * *

_**meses despues**_

tras ese feo encontrón con esos acosadores Ha Ni se había dedicado duramente en aprender a perfeccionar esa patada hecha por su salvadora.

un día tranquilo mientras paseaba con Jan Di y Gaeul en un dia de chicas -claro que primero fue arrastrada por si primo y los demás para irse con ella, prácticamente la secuestraron de su universidad- se dedicaron a ir a descansar en un gran parque donde habia niños jugando, sin embargo ninguna se dio cuenta del momento en que un niño golpeo tan fuertemente el balon hasta que este se dirigia al rostro de la amable Gaeul, Ha Ni quien sorpresivamente fue la que recciono las rapido logro patearlo con su tecnica perfeccionada de la patada de su salvadora.

fue en ese momento en el que Jan Di se dio cuenta que Ha Ni habia perfeccionado su patada y que bueno el destino era algo muy curioso.


End file.
